The Perfect Drunken Mistake
by bokayjunkie
Summary: PostPartings fic. Luke and Lorelai are now borken up, then they ended up in the last place they'd ever expected, and made the perfect drunken mistake that could change their relationship. Javajunkie and possible Literati.
1. The Beginning

**Title: The Perfect Drunken Mistake**

**Summary: PostPartings. Consider The Long Morrow' never happened. Luke and Lorelai, broken up. Yes, she slept with Christopher and everybody knows. They're both hurting. Then, somehow, they ended up, in the last place they'd ever think of, and made the perfect drunken mistake. Javajunkie and Literati.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Yes, a late post Partings fic, but I just really wanted to get this out before the new episode comes on tonight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning **

Jess had heard about it. He still couldn't believe it. Honestly, and not meaning to sound cliché here, but he had thought that they were meant to be together. God where the hell did that come from? He must have been spending way too much time with Trish and sappy girls club that always comes in their bookstore and read Romance novels. Though they weren't that bad, despite their being hopelessly romantic, they were pretty cool. But hearing about what happened between his uncle and Lorelai, he got disappointed. Sad. Upset. Then mad.

It was five days after the fact when Jess had found out. Rory had called him. He could even tell before picking up the phone that it was her. Not because of caller ID, because he didn't have one, but because the ring was always different. Now he knew how luke felt every time Lorelai would enter the diner, or call him. There have been a few times before, after he had gone to see her this year, that he and Rory had talked on the phone. Mainly about books, his uncle, her mother.

When Jess had picked up the phone, the first thing he sensed was the Rory was crying. He could hear her sniffling and shaky breath.

"I just needed someone to talk to." she choked out, sobbing a bit.

"Rory what happened?" his voice filled with concern and worry.

"Mom and Luke." she said quietly, the tears still present.

Then he became alarmed. "What about them? Are they hurt? Were they in an accident?"

"No." she paused. Drawing in a shaky breath before saying, "They broke up." then she sobbed again.

Jess shut his eyes, and took a moment of silence. Then drew in a deep breath. But he stayed quiet. He listened to Rory, quietly sobbing on the other line. "Rory," he said quietly after a while, "are you ok?" Rory said nothing, just kept on sobbing. "What happened?" he finally asked.

Rory sobbed harder as she explained to him the situation. Her voice cracked saying Christopher's name. She hated him. She hated him for ever coming back to their lives. For intruding. For existing. She wasn't the only one. Lorelai hated him, Luke hated him, Emily and Richard, the whole town hated him, heck, even Gigi hated him, even if she had no idea of the matter. And Jess hated him too. But no one hated him more than Rory.

Jess tried very hard not to throw the phone on the wall. He had to be there for his uncle. And for Rory. He may have been a jerk back then, but he owe so much of his life to his uncle. After everything he's done for him, he deserves to be happy with Lorelai. Jess knows how much his uncle loves her. And finally they were getting married. But most importantly, this was important to Rory.

He knew what he had to do. He had to be there. For him. And for her…if she'll allow him. It's up to her. But most importantly, he has to be there for his uncle. So, the day after he got the call, he made his way to Stars Hollow.

**Thursday-** _**Stars Hollow**_

From the untrained eye, everything seemed to be just normal. The sun was shining, birds were chirping. The town still looked like a fairy tale. But to someone who knew better, like Jess, you could see the dark cloud, hanging over every citizens head.

Jess rolled his eyes at how idiotic the town was being. Though, as much as he'd hate to admit, a cloud was also hanging on top of his head as well. god this town was rubbing off on him. And he could swear, he heard Rory and Lorelai's giggles and saying dirty at the same time. He smirked.

"Hey uncle Luke." Jess greeted once he entered the diner. And immediately the place went silent and their eyes on him. But Jess only focused on his uncle. He saw his tired, baggy eyes. filled with pain and sadness. He felt sorry for him.

Luke didn't say anything. He just went back to counting his receipts. As did the people in the diner, they went back to eating and their murmuring. Jess went up t the counter and sat down. Lane did the liberty by pouring him coffee.

"Thanks." Jess said quietly. "Congratulations by the way."

Lane smiled slightly then walked away. Even with her newlywed high, she's still in a sad state after what had happened between the two beloved couple, and Jess can sense that.

"So…" Jess started, looking up at his uncle. "How're you doing?"

Luke grunted in response.

"Right." he nodded.

Luke put his receipts down and picked up a coffee pot, then walked away to serve customers. Jess looked at his uncle as he worked. He's just in denial in all of this. Jess saw the sympathetic looks people gave him. How Luke tried to ignore it. He could also see how heart broken his uncle is. How hard it was to try and not break down in front of people. He could only imagine how hard it was for him to keep working at a place where her touches were everywhere. This was the place where they would talk, hang out, or just have those playful banters and flirting. This was the place where everything started.

Luke didn't need this now. "Man what are you doing?" he yelled at him. Luke turned back to look at him with a confused look. As did everyone else in the diner.

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled.

"I'm talking about this!" he gestured around the diner. "Look man, you shouldn't be here. Not right now. You should be out there. I know how much being here just kills you. Serving people who're just rubbing it in on you." he said the last part loudly for everyone to hear.

Luke clenched his grip on the coffee pot, then went back behind the counter. He put the coffee pot back down, then grabbed Jess by the arm and dragged him upstairs. Once in his apartment, Luke threw jess in and closed his door.

"What the hell is your problem?" he growled. "Coming in here like that, yelling at me. Telling me how to live my life?"

Jess scoffed. "Well at least it's something to do than just stay here and feeling like shit."

"Shut up." Luke said. "And what the hell are you doing here anyway? How did you find out?"

"Gee uncle Luke, I'm happy to see you too." Jess said sarcastically.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that."

"I'm here, cause I heard about what happened and I just wanted to make sure that you weren't living in misery." then he said. "Glad I was wrong."

"Shut up." Luke grumbled, walking to the fridge and taking out two beers. "And what do you care anyway?" he asked, handing him one, then sat down on the kitchen table.

Jess, a bit surprised that his uncle even gave him a beer, sat down with him. "Believe it or not, I do care about you uncle Luke."

"Stop."

"I mean it."

"Why are you really here?"

"I told you, I'm just checking up on you." Jess said. "Making sure you haven't gone completely hopeless."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Who told you?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Liz?" Jess shook his head. "I don't even think she knows about it yet."

"That should be a good thing." he smirked. "We know how Liz gets when she's angry."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Rory told me." Jess said suddenly. Luke's head shot up at his direction. "She called me yesterday and told me what happened. That's why I'm here now." Luke said nothing, he just nodded. "Look, I just really wanted to make sure that you were ok. I know, it's so like me." they both chuckled a bit. "But, man, I know how you're feeling. And I know how much it hurts being here, in this place where it just reminds you of her." Luke was a bit surprised that he's hearing this from Jess. "You should go out."

"Jess-"

"No man. Really. You should."

"I'm not going to a strip club." God, the thought made him want to gag. He only wanted one woman in his life, the one and only woman that could entice him with just a flip of her hair, and with that smile of hers, even just by her begging for coffee makes him want to rip her shirt off. But now ... she's gone.

"I'm not talking about a strip club." Jess said. "I know you wouldn't be in to that." remembering T.J's bachelor party. "I was thinking more in the line of out of town."

"What?" that was even worse.

"Come one man. Take a vacation for a couple of days or so. You need it. Get away from the town. And just, go to a place that can at least distract you from thinking about Lorelai."

"Jess." Luke sighed. "As much as I would love to go and get my mind cleared off, I can't. first, I have work-"

"Cesar can take care of it. He did before when you left for Philadelphia. And Lane just got back from her honeymoon."

Ignoring his remark. "Second, I wouldn't even know where to go. Who to go with, and I don't want to spend my money on something that'll just make me anymore miserable."

"Tell you what, I have this conference in Atlantic City with this multi-publishing company, and they want to make a deal with me on my book. I'm meeting them there this Saturday. I'm actually leaving tomorrow, and coming back Sunday. They already gave me a room and everything."

"That's great Jess." he smiled slightly. He was really proud of him. He made something with his life. But, it hurts just to smile.

"Thanks." he blushed slightly, but quickly recovered. "Anyways, I'm meeting the guys when I get there. Now, how bout you come with me?"

"What?"

"Yeah. And don't worry, we all have our own room. And it's already paid for. So is the flight. So money is no issue." he said. "And I still have some extra money left for spending, just incase you want to get a drink or gamble, whatever. What do you say?"

Luke thought about for a moment. "You really offering me this?"

"I really am." he smirked.

"Do I get my own room."

He shook his head. "Sorry, the company's only paying for three rooms for the three of us. We're gonna have to share the room. Though the room does have a couch that pulls out into a bed."

Luke thought about it again. "You're sleeping on the couch."

Jess smiled. "We'll see."

**Friday Morning-** **_Lorelai's Bedroom_**

"Mom wake up." said a chipper Rory as she jumped on her mother's bed.

"Mmmmhmmm" Lorelai groaned but didn't wake up.

"Mom!" Rory shook her shoulders. "Mom, come one, wake up!" she shook her more forcefully, which did the trick.

"What?" she grumbled, her eyes squinting, only to meet Rory's shining, though filled with hurt and agony, eyes. "Rory, my life, why are you being cruel to your dear mother and waking her up when she obviously doesn't want to?"

"Cause," she said with a smile. "We're gonna be late."

"Late for what?" she asked groggily. "I took the day off remember? You specifically told me to take the day off, so we can spend some quality mother/daughter time."

"I know. And we're starting now." she said, with much enthusiasm as she can muster. She got off from her mother's bed, and pulled the covers back to indicate to Lorelai to get up.

"Now?" Rory nodded. "But it's," she looked at the clock. "Seven o'clock in the morning." she grumbled, laying back down on the bed.

"I know." she said, forcing her mother back up again. "But we need to start early if we're gonna get to our flight on time."

Lorelai groaned. Then, "Wait, flight? What flight?"

Rory smiled at her mischievously. "We, my dear mother, are going to Las Vegas."

Lorelai's eyes grew wide, and her mouth fell on the floor. "What?" and she immediately sprang up. "Las Vegas? As in in Nevada? That LAs Vegas? The City of I Do's?" Rory nodded. "How?…when?…I-"

"I bought two plane tickets for Las Vegas yesterday. Our flights today at noon. So we better get a move on missy!"

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about? We're going to Vegas?"

"Yes. We're going to Vegas!" Rory exclaimed.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why are we going to Vegas? What's the occasion?"

"The occasion is," Rory started, "it's a wonderful time to have a vacation out of Connecticut. And this way, you can get your mind off," avoiding her mother's gaze when saying, "Luke."

"Aw, honey-"

"And before you say anything else," Rory interrupted. "I already talked to Sookie about this, and she thinks it's a great idea. She said she and Michel can take care of everything while we're gone. And Babette already said she'd watch Paul Anka for us. And, we wont be even be gone that long. We leave today, and come back Sunday. What do you say?"

Lorelai sighed. "Rory, I don't know."

"Mom, please." Rory pleaded. "Remember when you and Luke broke up the first time? And you were so heartbroken, that you even spent the weekend at my dorm? Well, I don't have school anymore, so there's nowhere you can go and hide out to get away from the town and the ribbons. So, that's why I booked us a flight to Vegas and got us a room in Ceasar's Palace."

"Rory, I appreciate this, but, I don't know."

"Mom, please. This way you can get away and clear your mind. Away from the town, away from the people, away from…him." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai thought about it. It does sound tempting. And she does need to get away from the town and from…him. For a while. And she can't go hide out with Rory, cause school's out. And it really hurts to at such close proximity to him. That every corner she turns, she sees him, remembers him, feels him. She misses him. But they can't be together anymore. She hurt him, more badly than he hurt her.

"Ok." Rory cheerfully got off her mother's bed and told her mother she had already packed for her last night when she fell asleep, so all they need to do is get ready.

Rory felt like this is as close she can get for her mother to forget about Luke. Lorelai wont completely forget about him. She knows that. Everything will still be there, like a stab in her heart. But at least she can take her away for a while, and let her remember what it was like out there, instead of just locking herself in her house and the inn.

After her talk with Jess on Wednesday, Rory had felt a bit better. She just needed to get everything off her chest. She couldn't talk to her mom about it. Cause her mother was already hurt by what had happened. She couldn't talk to Luke either. Paris is out of the question, she and Doyle went to Cape Cod the minute school ended. Logan already left for London, and she doesn't even know if they're still together. And Lane was still at her honeymoon at the time. So she called Jess.

She had talked to Jess before. Usually to tell him about the book and about her mom and his uncle. But, she just laid it all out for him. Told him what had happened and how she had felt about it. She really hated Christopher for what he did. He caused nothing but pain in their hearts.

She couldn't believe that he would just take advantage of her mother like that. She was so mad at him. She never wanted to talk, or see him again. So, Rory called her grandparents afterwards, and told them what had happened, without Lorelai knowing. Though Lorelai didn't really care. Richard and Emily were pissed as hell as well. They also agreed to continue paying for Rory's school so she wouldn't have to be obligated by _him_ anymore.

Lorelai was oblivious to this. Rory figured she would tell her when she was starting to heal. Jess had mention a conference in Atlantic City this weekend during their conversation, and thought about taking Luke with him to get him away from the town. Which Rory thought was a great idea. He needed to get away and take a vacation. Which led her to the idea of taking Lorelai out as well. That's why she had thought Vegas. She also would have took her mother to Atlantic City, and re-enact her delayed 21'st birthday celebration, which was a total blast. But, since Jess was taking Luke there, she instead bought a ticket to Vegas.

**Hartford Airport**

"So, what gate are we suppose to go to?" asked Lorelai.

"Gate B-4. Flight 360 from Hartford to Las Vegas." replied Rory.

They had just finished with baggage claim and now they are on their way up to the terminal.

"Oh look." Rory excitedly pointed at the stores. "Let's go buy something!"

"Like what?"

"Souvenir's!"

"Rory, we can buy those stuff when we get there. They're all the same, just in a different location."

"Boy, where has my mother gone to? Cause my _real_ mother would never pass up a chance to buy stuff at the airport stores."

Lorelai sighed and rolled her eyes. "Rory."

"Fine. Fine." she grumbled. They finally arrived at B-4. Rory seated them in the front, so they can get in first. Then Rory noticed the bookstore next to the terminal.

"Mom, can I go to the book store?"

"You're gonna leave me here?"

"Well, I'd ask you to come with me but I know how much you hate to watch me look around for books. And besides, somebody have to watch our stuff."

"Ugh, fine. Be back quick." Lorelai instructed. "Our plane's gonna be here soon."

Rory hugged her mother, then ran off to the bookstore.

-

Jess walked around the aisle's of the book store. He noticed the Subsect on one of the shelves. And also noticed that there were only two left. He chuckled at how stupid people were for actually buying his book. Though he does feel happy. He took one off the shelf and went to the reading area.

Rory entered the book store. She browsed around the aisles and then spotted the Subsect by Jess Mariano. She smiled. Probably the most genuine smile she's ever had since she found out about the break-up. She also noticed that there was only one left on the shelf. She knew that it would be a success.

She couldn't resist. She took the last book and started reading. This may have been the tenth time she's read it. But it really is a great book.

Jess was seated reading the book. Still not believing he had actually written a book. And that people actually had bought it. He was starting on the fifth chapter, when his cell rang. He put the book down and went out.

Rory was already starting on the fifth chapter when someone's phone went off. She rolled her eyes at how careless people could be. Don't they know this is a bookstore, where people read in peace and quiet. Then she checked her watch, their plane was gonna arrive soon. So she went back out to her mother. Lorelai was already standing up, and waiting for her. She immediately went to her side and they checked in to the plane.

"Hey." Jess greeted his uncle hurriedly, picking up their bags. "Change of plans."

"What?" Luke said, confused.

"Come on. We gotta go."

"Where?" but Jess was already walking away. "Jess. Wait. Where are we going?" their not leaving are they? As much as he'd hate to admit it but he was kind of looking forward to this trip.

"My stupid co-mate gave me the wrong information." Jess said. "We're suppose to be in Gate B-4, to Las Vegas, not Atlantic City."

"Wait, so we're going to Vegas?"

"Yep."

"How did you get those two mixed up?"

"I didn't. my buds did. He must have been high when he told me." Jess mumbled. And Luke prayed to god that he was kidding. "My other co-worker, Trisha," also known as the responsible one int heir group. "She gave me the correct information. The plane's already here. So we have to hurry."

The two quickly made their way to Gate B-4 and checked in to the plane.

* * *

**A/N: I know, Jess seem to be so OOC. But, I was having a wee bit of trouble writing him. So, hope you don't hate me for that. And, yeah, it wasn't really that good. But please, give it a chance.**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, I would love to hear what you think of this story so far. Good, bad and in between. and any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS you would like for this story, or any of my other stories, please do tell. **

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	2. To Vegas We Go

**Title: The Perfect Drunken Mistake**

**Summary: PostPartings. Consider 'The Long Morrow' never happened. Luke and Lorelai have broken up. Yes, she slept with Christopher and everybody knows. They're both hurting. Then, somehow, they ended up, in the last place they'd ever expected, then made the perfect drunken mistake. Javajunkie and possible Literati…I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I've got nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Now this maybe short, and the rest will probably be as short, or shorter, I don't know. I'm still editing. But hopefully you'll like this.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: To Vegas we Go**

The plane had already took off about an hour or so ago. Jess and Luke were seated at business class, thanks to the company who were paying for his flight. Which Luke had ranted on for a good twenty minutes during the planes departure.

"So, who's gonna be picking us up there?" Luke asked Jess, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"My co-workers Cooper and Trisha."

"Trisha eh?" Luke gave him a playful nudge.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Stop it. It's nothing like that." Luke just snickered. "Seriously. She usually comes in to read those sappy romance novels in our store before we hired her."

"Uh-huh. And you like her." he said teasingly.

"Jeez. I don't like her." he mumbled. "She's a freshman in college, going in her sophomore year this year. And besides, it's against the rules dating your employee."

"But you like her." _god it felt good to tease him about these stuff once in a while. _

"Whatever man." honestly, he hadn't even though about Trisha like that. All he thinks of her was just plainly platonic. He thinks of her as a little sister that he's very protective of.

"So, tell me more about these co-workers of yours." Luke said. "what are they like? They treating you any good?"

"Well I have other co-workers too. But they're all either high or passed out." Luke gave him a horrified look. "I'm kidding… kind of. Anyways, Cooper's the only sober one who can sober up pretty quickly in the group. And he's the oldest, so he insisted on being at the conference. I have to be there, cause I'm the author and the one who's never high. And of course, Trisha's a given. She's actually the only one who can manage our banking account and the inventory around the place. She's been saving our asses off for a year now and we've been in good business ever since we hired her."

"So she's like Wonder Woman?"

"You could say that."

Luke smirked. "And you like her."

"Stop."

Luke laughed. "Hey, maybe Trisha and I could switch rooms if you'd like." he joked. "I could sleep in her room, that way you and Trisha can have some privacy."

"God, would you just shut up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Don't worry, I'm still making this a Lit...kind of. I think. I'm not sure. Should I?

And if you're wondering, the time did laps, and no L/L did not see each other. How did they not see each other you ask?- easy;

-Lorelai and Rory are in first class and Luke and Jess are in business class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**First Class**

"I love first class." Lorelai said, staring at the screen in front of her.

Rory smirked. "Cause there's a big screen TV and an all you can eat buffet?"

"Yes. And these seats are fabulous." she said, snuggling to her seat, getting more comfortable. "Mmmhmmm, I love this seat so much I could just make love to it."

Rory grimaced. "Mom!"

"What? It's true." Rory rolled eyes. "Hey, tell me again how you got us in first class?"

"I told you, grandma and grandpa paid for it."

Lorelai scoffed. "And you let them."

"Well I had to tell them my plans. I told you, it was a spur of the moment idea." Rory defended. "And when I told them, they insisted on paying for it. That's how we got these plane tickets and a room in Cesar's Palace. You're lucky I talked them out of giving us the penthouse. Though Grandma did have to bump someone to get us a good room."

Lorelai looked mortified. "I still can't believe that I'm doing this."

"Oh you so can too."

"And that you had this all planned out."

"You needed to get out of town for a while." she explained. "And besides, it'll be good for us. And now that I'm twenty-one, I can come along with you to the casino's and the bars. It's no Atlantic City, but we can still get drunk and become stalkers to those who looks like people we know back home." she said without thinking. Then she regretted it.

Lorelai smiled a bit. "Sorry." Rory said quietly.

"It's ok." she said quietly. Then, changing the subject, "So, who's gonna be picking us up? How're we gonna get to the hotel, cause I for one am not walking all the way to Caesar's Palace from the airport."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. We're riding the shuttle buss."

"The shuttle buss?" Rory nodded. "And Emily allowed that?"

"God no." Rory snorted. Lorelai suspect as much. "She did want to arrange a limo pick us up, but I know that the first class tickets, and the booking in Caesar's Palace was enough fanciness for you. And I do recall a very intimate occurrence that happened between you and limo which I wouldn't want you to recall during our stress and pain free trip to Vegas."

Lorelai chuckled a bit, she knew what Rory was talking about. The very intimate occurrence with limo. The last time she had been on a limo was with Luke, and let's just say they were anything but innocent. And Rory was right. Being in a limo will bring back those, oh so intimate moments with Luke.

Rory continued. "So I told grandma that we already have someone to pick us up and take us to the hotel."

"Really? Who'd you use?"

"Madeline and Louise." Rory said simply, with a grin.

"Madeline and Louise? As in Paris's friends from High School?"

'Those are the ones."

"They're in Vegas?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." Rory said. "The last Paris and I heard of them, was they were celebrating their twenty-first birthday party when they turned twenty in Vegas, and that was it. So technically I wasn't lying to Grandma and Grandpa."

Lorelai shook her head and laughed. "Still. My god, my little Miss Honesty just told a lie to my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hitler."

"It's wasn't a lie, it was a fib."

"My god, what's next? A table dance at one of the blackjack tables at the casino?"

"Oh yeah, Derek, the blackjack dealer's, expecting my presence." she says sarcastically.

"Well then lets not disappoint."

**Las Vegas Airport**

The plane had landed a little after three, in the Western hemisphere, due to the time difference. The good thing about men, is that they don't know how to pack any essentials. They didn't have mounds of things to take with them. Just dump on a couple of clothes and they're off. And it wasn't a lot either, so Jess and Luke only had two small duffel bags, that they just took as carry-ons on the plane, having them avoiding the hassle in going to the baggage claim. So, after exiting the plane, the two boys left to find Jess's co-workers immediately.

Lorelai and Rory, however, had to make a pit stop at baggage claim. Even though Rory was the one who packed, they still brought a lot of things. That's why she used the big suit-case for her and her mother's things. And with each of them with one carry-ons, they had to take a cart to the shuttle busses. Fortunately, guys were very friendly and helped them with their stuff.

Jess and Luke waited outside the airport, sitting at a bench, for a good fifteen minutes now. Luke had already talked to Cesar and April before they had gone out to wait fro Jess's friends. Now he's just very irritated.

"Are you sure they're picking us up?"

"Yes." Jess replied in annoyed tone.

"Well they're not here."

With much sarcasm. "Gee, I didn't noticed. I thought we were just here to look at the scenery."

Luke rolled his eyes. Jess tried calling Trisha's cell again, when a black SUV pulled up in front of them then out came a tall blond boy, wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, followed by a petite redhead, wearing a blue blouse and pants, who looked clearly pissed.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" asked Jess a bit annoyed as he approached them. "We've been waiting here for like fifteen minutes."

"Sorry," said the blond. "We would have gotten here sooner but somebody insisted on using the bathroom."

The redhead snapped back, "Well if you weren't hogging the bathroom for a good thirty minutes for primping, we wouldn't be late." she looked like the Hulk now, which no one has never seen this side of her before. She's always been so calm and understanding. "You're worse than Viv when she's getting ready for her date. You're like Paris Hilton getting ready for a fashion show."

"Trish, Cooper, what are you guys talking about?" Jess said, splitting the two, breaking it off before it gets ugly.

"Jess you wont believe what happened." Trisha said with a pout-y look on her face. "Remember the company gave us three rooms one for each of us?" Jess nodded. "Well when we got to the hotel, my room was bumped so I have to bunk with Cooper."

"What?" Jess exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. And let me tell you, it is not pretty." Trisha said. "I don't even know how you live with him."

"What do you mean you got bumped?"

"Well, somebody wanted one of our rooms. And since we are just some low life who needed rich business man to pay for our room, they decided to bump one of us, thus making me end up staying with Cooper."

Jess said, "Why couldn't they just change our rooms or something?"

Trisha scoffed. "Well apparently, they're all booked in other rooms. we need consecutive rooms. And all their other vacant rooms are floors apart from each other."

"Jeez. I feel so sorry for you." he said.

Trisha smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"Actually, I was talking to Cooper." Jess smirked. "Nice knowing ya man." he said in mock sympathy.

Trisha rolled her eyes at him. "So, Jess, this your uncle?" nodding towards Luke.

"Oh yeah." Jess said as Luke got up. "Trisha, Cooper. This my uncle Luke. Luke, this is Trisha and Cooper, my co-workers."

"Hey." said Luke shaking both their hands.

"Ok, well, where are your bags?" Trisha asked, back to her polite persona.

Both Jess and Luke held up the small duffel bag. Trisha rolled her eyes. "Men." she smirked and took their bags and put it in the back of the SUV.

"Where'd you get the ride?" Jess asked once they were in the car.

"Dude, the company gave it to us." Cooper slurred, which really concerned Luke. It's as if he was high or something. God, who has Jess been hanging out with?

"Yeah, the company gave us a car, but not an extra room." Trisha mumbled. Jess patted her back. Luke gave him a little nudge, which Jess just rolled his eyes at.

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, leave a review. I would just love to hear what you think of this chapter/story. And SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS and/or REQUESTS are welcome. **

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	3. Something About TV's and Jacuzzi's

**Title: The Perfect Drunken Mistake**

**Summary: PostPartings. Consider 'The Long Morrow' never happened. Luke and Lorelai have broken up. Yes, she slept with Christopher and everybody knows. They're both hurting. Then, somehow, they ended up, in the last place they'd ever expected, then made the perfect drunken mistake. Javajunkie and possible Literati…I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: Um... ... ... ..**

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. School's catching up with me and now I must hide.**

**- I have been to Caesar's Palace before, but only at the mall and restaurants. I haven't actually stayed at the hotel. Though I did stay at MGM Grand Studio and the Tropicana Hotel.**

**Another A/N: I wanted to get this in before Friday the 13th ended.**

**So... ... Happy Firday the 13th Everybody!!!!!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Something About TV's and Jacuzzi's**  
**Caesar's Tower- _Lorelai and Rory's Suite_**

"I got grandma to get us to share a room. So we only have one." Rory explained as they walked down the hall. "And that's all they have left anyway. And it only has one queen size bed. Hope that's ok?" Lorelai just nodded. "Ok, here it is, suite 5 at, Caesar's Tower." she squealed as they stopped in front of their door. "Are you ready?"

"I still can't believe that Emily bumped someone from this suite." Lorelai scowled. "We could just live with being in the regular rooms. That person must be really pissed off to the max by not being able to stay in a room like this."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Mom, at least show a little enthusiasm. You can't have your negativity get in the way of this vacation." she reasoned. "Come on, let's go see how nice our room is." Rory excitedly unlocked the door and entered. She gasped upon seeing the room. "Cool!"

Lorelai entered the room and must admit, it was pretty nice. Though too nice just for the two of them, but still.

"Oh my god, look at this bed!" Rory excitedly jumped on the queen sized bed. "It's so soft and comfy." squishing around the bed. "And look, a kitchen with a mini fridge, and a coffee maker." Rory excitedly got off the bed and went to the kitchen and started brewing some coffee. While Lorelai just dangled herself inside and forced for herself to sit on the couch right in front of the big window. "Hey, did you see the bathroom? It has a built in Jacuzzi and everything!" Then Rory's attention went to the plasma TV on the wall. "And look at this TV…" she continued to speak, cruising the channels.

Lorelai put on a small smile at her daughter's excitement. She tried very hard to be enthusiastic about it. She really did. But it's just too hard. She keeps thinking to herself that nothing will ever be the same. No matter how many vacations Rory takes her to, no matter how many times she convinced her friends and herself that she's fine and that everything's fine, nothing will ever be fine.

This is how her life will be for now on. She'll be hiding. Trying to avoid him. She can never bear to see him without breaking down. She had hurt him and that was that. What she did can never be forgiven. She hasn't even forgiven herself for doing what she did, why would he forgive her?

"…and we can even have a mega movie night tomorrow if you want, and eat all the food in the fridge-"

"Rory," Lorelai said interrupting her daughter. "I would love to spend the night watching movies and eating crap that'll make us sick till the next morning, but, you do know we have to pay for those stuff," she gestured towards the food and the movies on the TV, "right?"

"Duh, I know." she said. "Grandma's paying for it, remember? Take advantage while you can."

Lorelai sighed. The last thing she needed was her mother taking her for pity. "Rory-"

Knowing what her mom was gonna do, "Mom," she said, cutting her off, walking up to her, and looked at her strait into her eyes. "Grandma wants you to feel better. She loves you and cares about you. She wants you to have a stress free weekend. On her. And I know you're independent and want nothing to do with Grandma and her money, but, this is no loan. It's a gift. Accept it. And if you wont, then I will." _that is the true Lorelai way after all. Even if it is from Emily._

Lorelai looked at her daughters eyes, then gave her a small pout. "Fine."

Rory smiled. "Good, now, our bags will be here any minute now. The bellman's brining them over." she reminded getting up, pouring herself and her mother a cup of coffee. "How bout, we freshen up, get dressed when our bags get here, and head over to the mall for our first day?" she suggested, handing her mother her coffee. "Huh? Save the fun stuff for tomorrow?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded. Asides from coffee, shopping always made her feel better when … _he's _…not there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Now, I know in the show or in any other stories, any post Partings fic would be a bit dramatic. Cause of all the drama that lays behind it.

But, this is me, and Drama really isn't my thing. So is violence. So, I'm sorry if it isn't too dramatic.

I like to write humor. Cause I'm a comedian. Mostly.

So sorry if it's lame. And I'm boring you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Little After Rory and Lorelai arrived**

"Suite 6. Here it is." Jess declared, stopping in front of their door. "Where are your guys' room?" he asked Trisha and Cooper.

"Next to yours." Cooper said dully.

"Cool. Hey Trish, which one's suppose to be your room?" Jess casually asked.

"That one." she pointed dully to suite 5 across from Luke and Jess's room. "Why, you gonna trash it later?" she smirked.

Jess shrugged. "Probably. They had no right for bumping you and putting you in with this bozo."

"Gee, thanks." Cooper commented.

Trish blushed at how affectionate Jess was being to her. "That is very sweet of you Jess."

"You deserve it." he said. "I mean how could they even take your room like that. It was company paid."

"Money Jess." Trisha shrugged. "They all have money."

"Snots." Luke muttered.

"I'm gonna take a bath. I've had a long busy day." Trisha excused herself from them and entered her room.

"I'm gonna go watch some TV." Cooper said.

"Kay, just don't order any inappropriate channels. And Don't scare off Trish" Jess warned. Cooper just winked and entered his room.

"Tell me you were just kidding?" Luke said to Jess once they were gone.

"I wish I was." he mumbled as he unlocked their door.

"What the hell is with this room?" Luke began as they entered.

Jess shrugged. "It's cool."

"It's a waste, that's what this is." he muttered, dumping his duffel bag and plopping himself down on the couch.

"Come on uncle Luke, it's not like we're paying for this." he smirked and landed on the bed. "Oh look, a kitchen with a mini fridge and coffee maker."

"Like any of us drinks coffee anyways." he grunted…well, he had been taking a sip or two now and then. Ever since … or, when they were still together and they were apart, he would drink a cup of coffee because it tastes just like her. Smelled like her too. _God I'm pathetic._

"Hey did you check out the bathroom?" Jess asked smirking. "It has a built in Jacuzzi." anticipating his answer.

Luke grimaced. "Ah Jeez."

Jess chuckled - _just what I was going for _- and turned on the TV.

"That TV's too big." Luke went on. "I mean, why would you need at TV that big? You can see fine on a 15 inch. And how come it's flat? why would you need a flat TV that hangs on your wall. It could just fall then break, and then your money will be put to waste."

Then they heard a muffled knock from the hallway. "Hey, sshh, ssh." Jess instructed, turning down the TV and listening.

"Bellman." a muffled male voice came.

"That sounds like it's coming for suite 5." Jess said. "Wanna go see who the rich snob is that screwed Trish?"

Luke shrugged. Jess smirked mischievously walking towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. I'm lame. And yes it's short. And yes nothing happened. But what can I do? **

**You probably don't like the shortness of the chapter. Or the lack of importance and thrills. I don't even like it. But my friend's been bugging me and my homework has been piling up. So I was too tired to write any big sequences in this chapter… **

**… maybe in the next chapter. Who knows.**

**-so, show of hands who are gonna skip watching the next episode of Gilmore Girls? Seriously! I practically puked seeing the previews... ... ...UGH!!!!**

**And I haven't been in tune with the show that much lately. Due to the recent events and the fact that I hate it. (cause LL aren't together)  
I usually skim it, and change the channel whenever Christopher shows up. And then I end up not watching it, **

**cause the other show I'm watching is much more interesting. And it doesn't have Christopher in it. That's a plus.**

**So, I was just wondering...does Rory know that Lorelai slept with Christopher? Or is it one of those things where Lorelai told her, but they didn't show it and we didn't get to see Rory's reaction cause they suck? **

**Just wondering.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, leave a review. I would just love to hear what you think of this chapter/story. And SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS and/or REQUESTS are welcome. **

♠**bokayjunkie♣**


	4. Dinner Tonight?

**Title: The Perfect Drunken Mistake**

**Summary: PostPartings. Consider 'The Long Morrow' never happened. Luke and Lorelai have broken up. Yes, she slept with Christopher and everybody knows. They're both hurting. Then, somehow, they ended up, in the last place they'd ever expected, then made the perfect drunken mistake. Javajunkie and possible Literati…I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I haven't even realized that it took me that long to update. I was just so busy with writing PSDF, looking for my written draft for Jessica and Homeless, and school work is piling up, plus it was my best friend's birthday and I was baking, cause I'm the cook. That I just forgot about this story.**

**But, here it is, and I hope you guys like it. Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter, and I hope you guys review as much on this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Dinner Tonight?**

Jess opened his door slightly, not all the way. He peeked through and saw the bellman standing in front of suite 5, with a cart of two big suitcase's. the bellman knocked again. The person inside must have unlocked the door cause the bellman entered himself. After a few seconds later the bellman came back out, counting the money the person must have given him.

Jess took this as his opportunity to question him. "Um, excuse me." he said, clearing his throat. The bellman turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Who's staying there?" he pointed towards suite five.

He smiled. "Two very sweet young ladies."

"Really?" _I'd thought it'd be some snotty rich woman, like Emily._

"Yep. They seem to be like sisters. Though one of them seems to be a bit older. Some age gap I tell ya."

Jess's brows furred. "Really? How far?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "One of them is in their twenties, the other seem to be well on their thirties."

"You don't say?" _no, they couldn't be…could they?_

"Well, I better be off." the bellman smiled and pushed the cart down the hall.

Jess contemplated on whether or not to knock on suite five's door. He wanted to know who these people were for bumping Trisha. And he also want to prove his suspicions wrong.

He Didn't have time to warn her that their vacation had a little change in plans. But Vegas is a pretty big place. Though There still could be a possibility that they would run in together. Then the whole point of this would just be ruined. But, she had said they maybe staying at Excalibur. _Cause it's more fine there-Her words, not mine. _But then again… He was about to knock when he heard Luke calling.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Luke asked, walking out of their room, clad in white tee, and black sweatpants.

"I just, uh, talking to the bellman. Where you going?" gesturing his outfit.

"I'm going to the gym."

"Alright. Hey, I heard they have a lot of hot women running around there looking for some loving." he smirked and entered their room.

Luke rolled his eyes, again wanting to puke at the mere thought. Though he should probably expand his horizons. He can't stay hung up on her forever…_I'm not hung up. It just takes a while to get over someone_. Even though it didn't really take him that long to get over Nicole, cause he never really loved her. He was in love with Lorelai. And after Rachel, almost immediately Lorelai came into his life, then when Rachel was back again, his heart was already taken. But he'll get over this. Even if it meant _this_ was Lorelai, then he will. He just needs time.

_Jeez. Even the hallway smells like her_. He thought as he walked down the hallway and into the elevator.

The door to suite five opened, and a freshened up Lorelai and Rory stumbled on out.

"So anything you want is on me. Remember that." Rory said to her mother as she locked the door.

"Yes mom." Lorelai smirked, then it faded when she sniffed the air. It smelled like him. She missed that smell. She missed it when she's curled up at night, or when she wakes up in the morning. She missed it when it's comforting her or when she wants it … … She missed him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lorelai dismissed. Then linked her arms through Rory's. "Hey, can you buy me a pony?" she asked in her five-year-old-girl voice. The girls giggled as they make their way to the elevators.

The door to suite six opened and Jess's head peaked out. But only to find an empty hallway. _I could have sworn I heard their laughter_.

**Later that Evening- _Luke and Jess's Suite_**

Luke entered his room, all sweaty and satiated. He was little out of breath. He really got a good workout. He threw the towel he was carrying into the bathroom, and dropped his key on a table by the entry. He saw Jess on the bed, the TV was on, showing the news, though he wasn't paying any attention. He was reading.

"Hey." Luke said as he dropped himself on a chair. His breathing still a bit uneven. With his workout and the extra walk he had to take to the elevator and to his room, he'd been a little breathless. And the fact that he left his water bottle in the gym.

"Don't tell me you spent your whole entire evening at the gym?" Jess asked, peeking above his book. "That was like," he checked his watch, "three hours. You couldn't have been working out for three hours?" he asked in disbelief. Then he smirked. "Did you meet someone while you were out? Is that why you're a little tired? Cause you went to a lady friend's room?" he teased.

Luke threw a pillow at his face. "Shut up." he grumbled as he got up. "I'm taking a shower."

"Alright." Jess replied. "Oh, wait." Luke stopped. "Where do you want to eat tonight? I hear their bar's got some good food and booze. Or do you want to just order room service?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Kay. I'll just call Trish and see what she wants."

"Do you always give Trisha what she wants?" he smirked.

Jess sighed. "Look man, don't think about Trish and me like that." he said seriously. "I care about her. Ok? She's like a little sister to me. Kind of like how Rory's a daughter to you."

Luke softened up. _He had to mention Rory_. "Fine." then he went to the bathroom.

Once the door to the bathroom closed, Jess dialed Trisha's number in the next room. After three rings, Jess heard a loud cursing and a lot of banging.

"Cooper, I will not tell you again. Touch my stuff one more time, and you're sleeping in the hallway." Trisha yelled. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

Trisha's voice softened. "Oh hey." she smiled warmly.

"What's going on there?"

"Cooper's just being, Cooper."

"I hear ya." Jess said. "So, listen. What are you doing tonight?"

Trisha's heart stopped. Her eyes went wide and she was pretty sure she was going to hyperventilate any minute now. "Um…not sure, why?" she said with a giddy smile.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner somewhere."

Trisha's heart was pounding so fast that it felt as if it were to burst out of her chest. "Dinner? Really?"

"Yeah. You, me, Cooper and my uncle."

Then a pang of disappointment washed over her. _Of course he didn't mean it as a date you idiot. _"Oh. Where?"

"Well, I don't know. Just wanted to see where you'd want to go to. Unless you want to get room service?"

Trisha felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She didn't want to go out. But then she looked at Cooper who was dancing to K-Fed's new song, in his sweat pants, no shirt, and his briefs on his head. "Out is fine." she quickly said.

Jess smirked. "Is Cooper dancing in front of the TV with his underwear on his head again?"

"Yes." her voice a bit horrified.

"Ok. Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged. 'I don't know."

"There's a club in the hotel, Crack-Head. It looks like it has great food, and they have a live band."

"Ok, sounds nice." then asked, "It's not gonna be like, a wild party club is it?" her nose crunching in disgust.

Jess smiled at her conservativeness. "It serves beer, and they have dancing, but it's not like Coyote Ugly or anything."

"I still can't believe you saw that." Trisha said with a smirk.

"Hey, I did have a girlfriend." he defended. "Who's mother is a nutcase."

"yeah." Trisha said quietly.

"Kay, well how bout we go down there at eight?"

"Sounds good."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah, so I have no idea if there is a club in Caesar's Palace that's called Crack-Head. That was just made up by me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Suite 5**

Lorelai and Rory stumbled into their room, both giggling and laughing. Both had a lot of bags that they carried in each hand.

"And that Trojan horse was so big." Rory commented.

"Yes. And I actually fit in it." Lorelai giggled as they landed on their bed. "Oh man. That would have been a great tree-house."

"Since our tree cannot hold up a house all itself."

"Poor old Casey. Though she is a good tree. Always let those caramel-apples have their fun."

"And rot our teethes."

Rory sat up on the bed and bent down to get one of the plastic bags. "I can't believe how many stuff we got."

"Yes. And, we only covered one floor of the mall." Lorelai deadpanned. "In fact, we didn't even finish covering the first floor."

"Don't worry, we still have tomorrow and Sunday morning to take over the mall."

"And it's so big. Did you see how big it is?"

"And beautiful too. They kept up with the Roman theme with the murals on the wall and the ceiling." Rory said at awe.

"And the ice-cream. Don't forget about the ice-cream."

"How can I not? That was the biggest ice-cream cone I have ever had in my life." Rory exclaimed. Then took out one of the items they purchased at one of the stores. "I still can't believe that you bought a Celine Dion doll." she giggled holding up the doll in front of Lorelai.

"I still can't believe you bought that playboy jacket." Lorelai exclaimed.

"But it's so pretty."

Lorelai giggled. "I dare you to wear that to Friday Night Dinner. Oh the look on my mother's face once she sees the playboy logo on the back."

"She probably wont be able to see the back on account pf she'll have a heart attack right away once she sees that I'm wearing a jacket and not a coat."

"True. But it'll be worth it."

"Well I like it. It's warm and pretty." Rory said. Then held up the doll again. "Hey, are you gonna give this to Michel?"

"Uh, no."

"Why? He loves Celine. I thought that's why you bought it. To give it to him as a gift."

"I did buy it cause Michel loves Celine. But, I'm not gonna give it to him." with that mischievous smile on her lips.

Curiously she asked, "Why? What are you gonna do with it?"

"I'm gonna keep it as decoration, and make him jealous."

"You are cruel."

"I am your mother."

Rory giggled as she stood from the bed. She went up to the kitchen and started to brew coffee. As the coffee started to brew, she took out a bag of Dorito's. "So what do you want to do tonight?" she asked, as she started munching on some chips. "Do you want to watch a show? I hear Kathy Griffin's on, stand up comedy is always entertaining. Or we could go to the Golden Nugget Hotel and watch Martin Nievera? He's performing with his ex-wife tonight. That should be interesting." Lorelai just shrugged. "Or we could see if Celine is playing? Huh. Gloat a little more to Michel?" that should do the trick. But, it didn't. "Or we could go to Treasure Island and watch the Sirens of TI? I hear it's really good. Kind of like Pirates of the Caribbean. With fake explosions and real fire."

"How bout we eat first? I'm a bit hungry."

Rory perked. "Ok, eat. Do you want to eat in our out?"

"I feel like eating out."

"Ok." Rory merrily walked towards the little desk next to the couch. She took out the brochure and started looking. "Oh, hey. Let's eat at the Crack-head. It sounds interesting." she asked, looking up at Lorelai. "I mean, the name itself just draws attention don't you think?"

"Is it any good?"

"It's a club. They've got an open bar, good food, with music and dancing." Rory explained. Then gasped. "And tonight's U2 night! They have a band imitating U2 and performing their songs. We have to eat there!"

"Hey, I'm up for Bono." Lorelai shrugged. "And maybe we can get in on that Kathy Griffin act." her daughter is trying very hard, the least she could give her is to watch some comedian make fun of people, no matter how bad their act was.

"Good, lets go."

* * *

REVIEWS!-please, I would love to get some feedbacks. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS and/or REQUESTS are welcome.  
♠bokayjunkie♣ 


	5. Vertigo, Reflecting Light

**Title: The Perfect Drunken Mistake**

**Summary: PostPartings. Consider 'The Long Morrow' never happened. Luke and Lorelai have broken up. Yes, she slept with Christopher and everybody knows. They're both hurting. Then, somehow, they ended up, in the last place they'd ever expected, then made the perfect drunken mistake. Javajunkie and possible Literati…I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: Eh...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Vertigo, Reflecting Light**

The place was practically full when Lorelai and Rory arrived at Crack-Head. All the tables were already filled so they went to sit on the counter.

"What do you think would be good to eat here?" Rory asked her mother.

Lorelai just stared into her menu, not really paying attention to anything. Her mind was still elsewhere, and Rory could just take a guess at what she was thinking.

"Do you think they have coffee here?" Rory joked, laughing a bit.

Though Lorelai wasn't laughing. "I don't want any coffee." she shrugged. And gave her a halfhearted smile.

Rory never thought that she'd live to hear her mother utter those words. On a normal situation, she would be freaking out right now. Her mother needs coffee just as much as she needed oxygen. But, since they were at a delicate situation, such as this, she could understand why. Coffee equals Luke. Rory didn't push the subject any further.

Rory decided it was best for her to order for both her and her mom. Since her mother was still occupied with her thoughts. She wanted her to stop, saying that this was suppose to be a stress free weekend, without thoughts of the town, of work, or him. But, she knew she couldn't stop her mind from wondering over to him. No matter what, he'll always be there.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies." the guy behind the counter, wearing a tight black shirt, his muscles bulking everywhere, and had a very flirtatious, yet seductive smile on.

"Um, we'll have two club sandwiches, and two martini's." Rory said politely, handing him her menu, Lorelai did the same, but her focus was on her left hand, where her ring use to be. She had given it to Luke during her ultimatum. Her finger felt bare without it.

The guy behind the counter smiled. "That's all you two are having?" he asked to Rory, but his eyes stayed on Lorelai.

Lorelai hadn't heard him. Honestly, she wasn't paying much attention to anything. Though Rory had noticed the guy's flirtatious looks he's been giving to her mother, and inwardly laughed at him. _Good luck buddy. Like she's actually paying any attention to you._

But Rory gave him a polite smile, "Yes, that's all we're having…" looking at his nametag, "Mike. Thank you though."

"Alright," with one last glance at Lorelai, he went to make the girls' drinks and order.

Rory looked at her mother, she was still fidgeting with her ring finger. Seeing the tan mark that it left. She sighed. She wanted her mom to be happy, and she knows that only Luke can do that. But everything is just so messed up.

She cursed Christopher for ever coming back into their lives. Oh sure she's thankful for his gesture of wanting to part of her life more often. Making an effort. But where was he when she needed that 20 years ago? She's already 21 for coffee's sake. She doesn't need her daddy anymore. Where was he when she did need her daddy. All those birthdays where she wished her daddy would be there. All those father's day's when she would make a card for no one since she didn't know what his address was. He missed it. He missed it all.

A small tear rolled down her cheeks, and she wiped it away quickly before her mother could see. And then, right on time, Mike came back with their martini's.

He handed Rory her martini, she gave him a polite thank you. He handed Lorelai hers but she didn't seem to notice. He looked at her strangely, trying to get her attention, but she didn't notice him. So he just walked away.

Lorelai had now migrated from fidgeting with her ring finger, to looking around the club. It was a big club, the room was dark but filled with neon colors. Laughter and faint sound of music filled the room. She looked at the tables, filled with smiling people. Laughing and just having a good time.

She saw a couple, on the corner of the room, they were so sweet to each other. They couldn't last one second without touching each other. Kissing every other minute. And the girls was wearing that smile. The smile of love and content. She remembered when she used to wear that smile. Whenever she was with Luke. Or just thinking about him gave her giddiness.

But now, her smile was turned upside down. The rain cloud above her head could build up a tsunami. And when she thinks about Luke, all she feels is guilt. She wishes she could turn back time. She wished she hadn't slept with Christopher. She wished she hadn't gave Luke that ultimatum. She wished she could have said something of how she was feeling. But she couldn't.

She looked around the room some more. Wow, man they have a lot of trampy girls here. Probably out to find themselves a one night stand. She just thanked god that Luke was not one to come to these kinds of places. Or even to Vegas. Cause if he did, then all these girls would chase him around. And, call her selfish, but she only wants Luke all to herself. But she doesn't heave him now, and that thought pained her.

Lorelai noticed that half the percentage of the girls in this club, mostly the trampy ones, have paid a visit to the table at the farther end of the room. Some of them twice. She looked over at the group of girls that stopped at that said table. Obviously they were flirting with the guy that was sitting there. Though he wasn't sitting alone, he was sitting next to a guy, and in front of him were a girl, who seemed to be Rory's age, and another guy.

The group of girls left the table with that dreamy look on their faces. _He must be one hell of a hottie if all the girls are falling for him._ She took a double check at the guy that the trampy girls were crushing on. His back was to her, so she only had the chance to check his back side. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, his muscles showing. _Very well might I add. _His arms are so built, that he could pass off as a professional wrestler. Or boxer. Or whichever. His hair was combed back, and they were perfectly even.

She thought that he looked familiar. That built back, bulky arms, the hair, and he noticed something on his right arm. Just below the shoulders. some kind of smudge. But the room was too dark that she couldn't get a good look. She was even contemplating on standing up and walking up to him, but the thought was interrupted by a tap o her shoulder.

Lorelai swung her head towards her daughter, who pointing in front of her. And there, was her club sandwich. Lorelai took a drink from her martini and started eating. Still not noticing the flirtatious smile that Mike was giving her.

* * *

"Bye." she said with a seductive smile and wink then left their table. 

Cooper waved at her when she left, then dug into his pork rib.

"Wow Uncle Luke." Jess smirked. "How many phone numbers have you got there again?" pointing towards the pile of napkins on the table. "You are on fire tonight."

"You're like a babe magnet dude." Cooper slurred, his mouth full.

Luke, Jess and Trisha looked at him with disgust. "Seriously, Luke," said Trisha, "almost all the girls here are throwing themselves at you. And you're not interested in at least one of them?" every girls that has passed their table that flirted with Luke, had left their numbers on a napkin and each of those napkins, he'd just leave them on the side, letting Jess or Cooper take them. He didn't care.

"Yeah Uncle Luke." said Jess. "There's gotta be at least one of them that suits your liking." _or are you just interested with obnoxiously, annoying women who drinks a lot of coffee and talks constantly? _Which he knew the answer to so he didn't need to ask.

Luke rolled his eyes. "They were too…" _skanky_, "…_friendly_….for my type."

"Friendly?" Jess smirked. "Well at least you'd get some."

"Jess!" Trisha shrieked at his question.

"What?" to Luke. "You look like you need it."

"Jess." Luke growled_. How could he even say that? God, I wouldn't want any other woman asides from…not going there. But still. They were a little too much for me. Even if it'll suit my sexual needs_. He'd only, silently, admit to himself that Lorelai's the only one that can give him the satisfaction he needs. _And no other woman_. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, ok?" with a stern look on his face.

Jess knew when to stop pushing buttons. "Fine." he huffed. Then smirked, "Aren't you glad I talked ya out into wearing your flannel and baseball cap, and wore this instead?"

Luke rolled his eyes at him and just threw a piece of crumpled napkin at his face.

Then, they heard a drum roll and a guy came onto the stage, wearing a black shirt, with the Crack-Head logo on it. "All right! Is everybody having fun tonight?" the crowed cheered, and squealed. "Ok, cool. Cool. Alright. Tonight is U2 night. So have a fun blasti'n to Bono!" the crowed cheer some more as the drums went played.

_Unos, dos, tres, catorce_

And the song played on. Almost all of the people went up to dance.

* * *

"Mom lets dance!" Rory said eagerly, tugging on her mothers arms. 

Lorelai grimaced. "No, I don't want to."

"Mom please!" Rory pleaded. "It's U2. How can you not dance to Bono?"

"I just don't feel like dancing." she shrugged.

"please." she whimpered, pulling out the pout and the puppy eyes. Lorelai sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood up. Rory bounced onto the dance floor, holding Lorelai's hands. She swayed and danced to the song, as Lorelai just moved her body lazily. Not even bothering to put on her best dancing face.

Her hands were crossed across her chest, her head moving lazily, as if she were sleepy. Rory, however, was dancing with much enthusiasm, hoping her mother would dance along with her. Usually, her mother would be the one to start the dancing, specially if it were Bono playing, and Rory would bet he one who has to be dragged. But this time, the roles were reversed.

_Hello, hello  
Hola!  
I'm at a place called vertigo (¿dónde está?)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something I can feel  
Feel_

Cooper had already dragged Trisha, much to her dismay, up to dance. Jess looked over at them, Cooper, dancing wildly, Trisha shooting pleading glances towards Jess. He felt sorry for her.

"I'm gonna go," nodding his direction towards Trish.

"Go.' Luke waved him off. Jess stood up and went to Trish's rescue. Luke looked after him and felt pretty pathetic sitting down on the table alone. Almost every person in the room was up on their feet dancing.

He doesn't dance. Well, actually, he does, but not to this kind of music. Waltz he can do. Remembering his dance with Lorelai at Liz's wedding. How wonderful it felt to hold her in his arms, while they swayed away. He closed his eyes, and tried to push those thoughts away.

When he opened them, he was greeted by three girls standing next to his table. They were all looking at him with a seductive, flirtatious smile. He smiled politely at them.

"Ladies?" his gruff, annoyed tone present.

"Wanna dance?" one girl asked, and the two squealed.

"Uh no." shaking his head. "I don't dance."

"Please." all three pleaded, with pouts. _Jeez, they couldn't even pout right_. But, the girls were already dragging him in the middle of the dance floor. _How did I get here?_

The three girls danced around him, as he just stood there, not really doing anything but standing and looking very uncomfortable.

* * *

_It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day_

The song ended, with the crowd cheering.

"Ok," the announcer back on the stage. All the crowd looked at his direction. "Give it up, for U2!" the crowd cheered and applaud. "Ok, ok," as the cheering died down. "Alright, tonight, is a very special night. Cause tonight, we have a very special guest. Now she surprised us with her presence and…"

As the speaker spoke, Luke tried his hardest to get away from the girls, despite their protest.

"Really, I have to get back to my nephew." he said to them, trying to get their hands off him.

"Aww, please!" they pleaded.

"And here she is," the speaker went on, "Sam Phillips."

The crowed cheered as Sam Phillips walked onto the stage with her guitar.

"I really have to go!" he was about to leave when a familiar tune played. He stood there, paralyzed as the song played.

_Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world_

Lorelai's heart had stopped once the song had started playing. This was the song that _they_ first danced to. The tears were starting to escape. She blinked her eyes so they wouldn't. she promised herself she wouldn't cry. Not today. Not tomorrow. At least until they're back home, in her bed, which was once theirs.

_And the moons never seen me before  
But I'm reflecting light_

Everyone was paired up with someone, slowly dancing to the music. Rory had hugged her mom and swayed as well. But Lorelai wasn't moving. She didn't even hug her daughter back. She just stood there, trying to keep the tears from falling. Rory didn't seem to realize anything.

_I wrote the pain down  
Got off and looked up  
Looked into your eyes  
The lost open windows  
All around  
My dark heart lit up the skies_

Luke had stood there, not noticing the girls were swaying around him. Not even caring. Then, he suddenly just walked away. Away from the dance floor. Towards the exit. Leaving the girls behind, stumbling, looking dumbfounded.

He walked quickly towards the exit, that he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings that he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking up, his eyes widen.

_I'm on my knees in fascination  
Looking through the night_

It wasn't until she heard her mother sniffle that Rory looked up to see her mother's sad expression and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mom?" she said, looking concerned.

"I have to go." was all she said, then wiped the tear away and walked her way towards the exit leaving Rory behind.

She hurriedly walked her way out of the club, as the tears came running hard and fast. She was in such a hurry, not looking at where she was going, that she bumped someone.

"Sorry," she mumbled looking up. Then gasped.

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, I would love to hear what you think of this story so far. Good, bad and in between. and any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS you would like for this story, or any of my other stories, please do tell. **

♠**bokayjunkie♣**


	6. That 70's Show Makes a Cameo

**Title: The Perfect Drunken Mistake**

**Summary: PostPartings. Consider 'The Long Morrow' never happened. Luke and Lorelai have broken up. Yes, she slept with Christopher and everybody knows. They're both hurting. Then, somehow, they ended up, in the last place they'd ever expected, then made the perfect drunken mistake. Javajunkie and possible Literati…I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: Eh...**

**A/N: Sorry, so sorry for the long wait. A mean, it's been a month since I last updated this story. And I would never want for any of you to wait that much for me to update. I hate it when people take like, months to update that it just makes me loose interest in it, or I have to read it again. And I would never want to do that to you all.**

**So again, my apologies. I hate it when people are like, 'I've been really busy and just hadn't had that much time to write my story'. I hate it when people say that. In my excuse, I have been busy, but I do find time to update. (i.e: Perfect and Somewhat Dysfunctional Family) it's just that, I lost track of this story. It wasn't until one of my friends e-mailed me and asked me if I was gonna update anytime soon. Which reminded me that I needed to update. So here I am. Updating.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: That 70's Show Makes a Cameo**

"I am so, so sorry." Lorelai said to him. "I'll pay for it."

He grinned. "It's ok." he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she said, looking at his stained shirt, which she just accidentally dumped the drink he was holding on his shirt.

"Yeah. Totally." he said, pulling out a clean rag and rubbed it on the stain.

"Hey, you're that bartender right?" she said, remembering his face.

"Yeah." really happy that she remembered him. _Hey she's hot! _"Mike."

"Nice to meet you Mike." they shook hands. "And again, sorry about…" she gestured towards his shirt.

"Forget about it." he waved it off. "So, you leaving already?"

Looking back at the stage, where Sam Phillips was still singing that song. She just couldn't stand to listen to it.

"Yeah." she said quickly, trying to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." he said, pulling on her elbow, stopping her from leaving. "Uh…you wanna dance?"

Lorelai looked at him. He was giving her a very flirtatious smile and she knows what he wants. And couldn't even imagine giving it to him. How could she? The only man that she wants not only hate her, but she had lost. Forever. Gone.

"I really have to go," gently pulling her elbows away from his grasp, then making her way out.

"Wait." he called, she stopped and looked at him.

"Can I at least get your name?" he said hopeful. "Please."

_Well, he did say please. _"Lorelai." she said then left.

Mike stood there smiling, Lorelai. A beautiful name. Lorelai. Lori. Lor. He smiled at the possible nicknames he could give her. Then the girl that Lorelai was with at the bar came running past him and towards where Lorelai just left off.

* * *

"Jess?" Luke said, looking at Jess who was carrying a very passed out Cooper. 

"Hey, we gotta go." he said to him as he and Trish tried to pull Cooper up. "You can stay and dance with your girlfriends over there." he smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes and picked up Cooper and threw him over his shoulders.

Once Cooper was secured in his room, Luke and Jess went to theirs.

"Tell me again how he ended up like that?" Luke sighed as he laid on the bed.

"Tequila." was all Jess said as he arranged his bed on the couch.

"But he wasn't even drinking Tequila."

"Well he was while you were dancing with your girlfriends."

"Shut up." he grumbled, getting more comfortable on the bed.

"So, which one of those girls got lucky tonight Hef?"

"Jess!"

"Seriously, you were out there, on the dance floor, for five songs." he pointed, as he got settled in his own bed.

"Well I wasn't dancing now, was I?"

"Jeez uncle Luke." he said rolling his eyes. "So, how did they got you out there?"

He rolled his eyes. "They just dragged me."

"I wouldn't blame you." he mumbled. "I mean, they were pretty hot."

"Jess I really don't want to get to that right now." he said sternly.

"Man what is with you?" he asked. "I'm just joking."

"Yeah, well it's not really funny." he snapped.

"Luke?" he asked cautiously. He knew he shouldn't have had. He was just testing on how far he could go. Seems like the Lorelai subject was a bit touchy than he thought. "Anything wrong?"

Luke didn't day anything, he just sank his head down on the bed and facing away from Jess.

"Uncle Luke?"

"Goodnight Jess!"

Jess sighed and turned off his lamp beside him. "Night." then slept.

* * *

**Lorelai and Rory's Room**

"Mom?" Rory said as she approached the bed where Lorelai lay facing away from her. She lay on the bed beside her mother, gently stroking her hair. "Are you ok? What's the matter?"

The tears on Lorelai's face was visible to Rory. Her body shook as she cried harder.

"Mom?" Rory hugged her mother, comforting her as she stroked her arm.

"The song." she whispered shakily.

"What?"

"The song. Rory." she trembled. "Our first dance. To the song."

"Reflecting light?" she said. "That was the song that you danced to? Your first dance together?"

She nodded her head.

"Oh mom." and hugged her mother more, trying to console her shaking.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Lorelai woke up, with the sun shining all over the room. She shifted her body and realized that she was still wearing her clothes from last night. Her eyes felt heavy and pained. She had been crying again. And then remembered why. She sighed. She looked over next to her, where her daughter lay. She noticed that Rory had changed form her outfit last night, to her pajamas.

She tried to get up from bed, without waking her daughter up, but failed.

"Hey," Rory said groggily, "where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go get some water." she said quietly. "Go back to sleep."

"No. It's ok." she said, getting up. "I'll get your water for you."

"Honey, I can get-"

"No, you go back to sleep. I'll get your water." already getting out of bed.

"Hon," grabbing her daughter's elbow's stopping her, "I can get my own water."

"But-"

"Rory. Angel. I appreciate this but I don't need your service 24/7. It's sweet of you to do this, but mommy's kind of sick of it right now." she said with a smirk.

Rory sighed. "I just want you relax this weekend."

"And I love you for that, but a water isn't gonna do me any harm. It's just water."

Rory hesitated a bit, before climbing back into bed.

"Good girl." Lorelai said, getting up. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked as she neared the kitchen.

"Always." replied Rory, turning the TV on. She flipped through the channels and finally landing on That 70's show.

Lorelai came back to bed with two coffee mugs on hand. She handed Rory hers, then sat up with Rory and drank their coffee's peacefully as they watched TV.

**Kelso**: You guys, how bad is it? Is Hyde gonna be a cyclops?

**Eric**: Kelso, what were you thinking? I mean, did you do it on purpose?

**Kelso**: No! It was an accident.

**Eric**: Well, he kinda thinks you did.

**Kelso**: How could I? I mean, yeah, I was mad. I don't know, maybe I did it accidentally-on-purpose.

**Donna**: You mean subconsciously?

**Kelso**: No, I was definitely awake the whole time.

Lorelai and Rory laughed. "This is the only reason why television is worth watching." Rory said.

"Agree." Lorelai looked out the window, it was very sunny. She looked at the clock next to the table, it read 9AM. "I'm getting kind of hungry." she said to Rory.

"Do you want to eat out?" Rory immediately asked, "I hear they have a great buffet here. And breakfast ends at noon. We have three hours."

Lorelai crunched her face, "Nah. I don't feel like eating out this morning. Let's just order room service."

"Are you sure?" Rory pressed. "Cause they say that their food is exceptionally amazing."

"Rory, my dear, dear angel, thank you for your concern, _again_, but eating in is fine. We can eat out later. I'm just really tired right now."

Reluctantly Rory agreed. They stayed in bed that morning, and ordered room service for breakfast.

* * *

**Luke and Jess's Suite**

Luke woke up due to the ringing that blared the room. He groaned, and squinted his eyes open. The sun was blaring the whole entire suite. He looked at the side table, and saw the phone kept on ringing.

"Hello." he groaned, answering it.

"Uh, hi." came Trish's timid voice. "Is Jess awake?"

"Hold on." then he yelled Jess's name. "Jess!"

"What?" came Jess's muffled reply from the bathroom.

"It's Trish."

A minute later, Jess came out with only his pants on. He took the phone from Luke. As Luke went back to sleep.

"Hey, what's up?" he said over the receiver.

"Hey Jess." Trisha said with a smile. "I just got our itinerary for today."

"Itinerary? What do we need an itinerary for?"

"Well, we'll be meeting with the publisher's and they're gonna want us to go to one of their conventions." she explained. "But don't worry, there's some fun time squeezed in her for us."

"Goodie." he said sarcastically.

"Though I'm a little worried about your uncle."

"What about him?" eyeing his sleeping uncle. He's worried about him too. _The break up really got to him really hard. _But Trish never knew about it. He didn't really elaborate on why Luke came along with them. Just that he needed a vacation.

"Well, while we're at our meeting, he's gonna need to be doing something to keep himself entertained. Cause he can't come with us." she said. "And since he only knows us here, he's gonna be bored to death. Specially if he stays in his room the whole time."

"Don't worry, he's gonna be fine."

"You sure?" she asked. "I don't want him to regret coming with us."

He smiled at Trisha's affection. "Not to worry. He'll be fine. He's probably gonna spend his time at the gym or something."

"Well that's productive." she mumbled. "He's just gonna be at the gym. The whole entire day?"

"Well he's not really into the whole gambling thing. And the gym's the only place that suits him. Though he's probably gonna go to the sports bar also, and watch the game there, or whatever."

"If he doesn't like to gamble, then why did he come with us to Vegas?"

"He uh…" he stuttered, trying to put this delicately, "He just needed a vacation."

"Oh. Ok." she said, though she knew that there's something more to it. But didn't pressed it since it wasn't her place to do so. "Anyways, I've got our itinerary's here. We're having our meeting at Zirkoh restaurant at noon. And the convention starts at two. the convention's like three hours. Will your uncle be fine by then?"

"Peachy." he said, knowing his uncle would just bore himself at the gym. _Like he'd actually go to the casino. If he would, then he'd be spending the whole time ranting._

"Oh and, guess what?"

"What?"

"I found this book store in the mall. Wanna check it out with me?"

"Dunno. Maybe." he shrugged. "I'll see you later, bye." then he hung up.

"What she want?" he heard Luke grumble when he hung up the phone.

Jess looked over at his uncle, he was awake but his eyes were still closed.

"Just telling me our schedule."

"Schedule?" he asked, squinting one eyes open.

"Yeah for today." he said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"What do you mean schedule?" now fully awake, sitting up on the bed. "What kind of schedule?"

"Well," his voice muffled through he bathroom, "It's for our meeting with those publishing guys. And for this stupid convention that I have to be at."

"Oh." rubbing his eyes, resting his back against the headboard.

"By the way, will you be able to entertain yourself for about five hours?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good." he said. Then came out fully dressed. "I'm going out."

"Where you going?"

"Eat. Then gonna look around for a while." thinking about Trisha's offer earlier.

"Kay." he said. Then Jess left with a book in hand.

After a few minutes in bed, Luke reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom. After freshening up, he called room service and ordered food.

* * *

"So mom," Rory went as she sat on the couch next to her mother, her plate of pancakes in her hands. "What do you want to do today?" 

"I don't know." she shrugged.

"Want to go shopping again? We still haven't cleared all the floors. And all the stores. Hehe, that rhymed."

Lorelai just shrugged, not really in the mood for shopping. Rory sighed, she was running out of ideas. She needed her mother to get out of this room. _This is suppose to be a vacation._

Then Rory gasped excitedly. "How bout we go swimming? We could try out those really cute bikini's we bought yesterday. And we could get tans. Let's do it."

Lorelai laughed at her daughter's eagerness. Seeing her daughter excited about something just made Lorelai happy. So she agreed.

"Ok." she smiled. Rory squealed and hugged her mother, spilling the plate of pancakes on accident.

* * *

"Hey mom," Rory called to her mother, who was in the bathroom at the moment. 

"Yeah?" Lorelai yelled back.

"Why don't we go to the mall for a moment and shop around." she asked casually. "Maybe we should split up, that way we get more grounds covered."

"Why?" Lorelai asked coming back into the room.

She saw her daughter, who was seated on the bed, reading a brochure.

"Well…" Rory started sheepishly, "you see…there's this…um…just...eh..."

Lorelai looked at her expectantly.

Rory sighed in defeat. "Fine. There's this book store at the mall and I just wanted to check it out."

Lorelai laughed at her daughter. "Oh honey, you can go by yourself if you want."

"Really?" she asked unsure. "Cause you can come with me? Or I don't have to go at all. I mean, this weekend is all about you and if you get lonely while I'm gone, then I can just-"

"Hun. Go." she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Definitely." she assured. "I'll just go to the casino for a moment, and then maybe I'll meet you at the mall, or here. Which ever."

"But I don't want you to be alone."

"Hun, I'll be fine. You were kinda getting on my nerves." she smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother. "Call me if you get lonely."

"I will." she said in a feign annoyance.

"And I'll be really quick. I'll just go there, look at the books, and then come back here and then we can go to the pool."

"Kay baby." knowing that in any bookstore, it would take her at least an hour to cover the whole place.

"I should be back before twelve." she said as she took her purse from the closet.

"Ok. That'll give us some time to get ready for the pool."

"Kay." Rory smiled as she walked over to Lorelai. "Thanks mom." she smiled and kissed her mothers cheek then left.

After making sure Rory had really left, Lorelai locked the door and plopped herself on the bed. She got comfy under the covers, and placed the bowl of Dorito's in front of her, then turned on the TV. Another episode of That 70's show came on, and appeared on the screen was the scene with the guys in their '360' shot.

**ERIC: **Oh, Kelso, watch it with that gun, man.

**KELSO: **Oh, relax, Eric. It's not a gun. It's a flare gun. Yeah, tomorrow's flare day at the academy, so we're learning how to use these. Besides, they're totally safe. All they do is shoot balls of fire.

**FEZ (wearing Hyde's glasses): **Kelso, I don't think you should be playing with fire when we're all...(explosion and the room lights up) never mind.

**HYDE: **Man, I gotta stop hitting two circles in one day. I could swear I just saw a ball of fire shoot through this room (he rubs his eyes) Zowie!

Lorelai laughed.

"This is some good TV." she sighed, plopping another Dorito in her mouth.

* * *

Rory finally arrived at the bookstore and was at awe at the size of it. Kind of like one the libraries at Yale. She didn't know where to begin. She roamed around the history aisle for a moment., then post herself at the literature aisle.

* * *

Trisha had been in the book store for about an hour now. She checked her watch again. Still no Jess. She sighed. Maybe he wasn't coming. After all, he didn't really confirm that he'd come. He just said maybe. Trisha sighed again. She resigned herself to the fact that he wouldn't come. 

Too bad too, she really wanted him to see this place. She knew that he was gonna love this place. Knowing how much he loves books. She's never met someone with such passions for books before. Which was what set Jess apart from all the other guys she knew.

She went over to the literature aisle. She may as well make the best of being here. She scanned through the aisle and found a copy of the Subsect. Trisha grinned, she knew that he was gonna make it big someday.

She reached for the book at the same time the person next to her did.

"Oh sorry." they said at the same time.

"You take it." Trisha said.

"No you." the other person said.

"No it's ok." she insisted. "I've read it already. In fact, I have a copy of it. So…you take it."

"No I do too." she said. "I mean, I too, have a copy of it. And have read it. Multiple times in fact." she giggled.

"Really?" _she must be a fan._

"I really love it." she said with a glint in her eyes.

"I do too." Trisha said with a pleased smile. "I'm Trisha." holding out her hand.

"I'm Rory." she said shaking her hand.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the false alarm. I know you're all tired of that. But remember, patience is a virtue. So be patient. Their meeting is coming.**

**-and yeah, this chapter was a bit lame. I'm sorry for the lameness I put in it.**

**And by the way, I just love That 70's Show. It's in my top ten. Along with F.R.I.E.N.D.S. and Will and Grace.**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, I would love to hear what you think of this story so far. Good, bad and in between. and any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS you would like for this story, or any of my other stories, please do tell. **

♠**bokayjunkie♣**


	7. Endless Possibilities

**Title: The Perfect Drunken Mistake**

**Summary: PostPartings. Consider 'The Long Morrow' never happened. Luke and Lorelai have broken up. Yes, she slept with Christopher and everybody knows. They're both hurting. Then, somehow, they ended up, in the last place they'd ever expected, then made the perfect drunken mistake. Javajunkie and possible Literati…I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: Eh...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Endless Possibilities**

"Hi" Trisha smiled, still shaking her hand.

"Isn't it an amazing book?" Rory asked.

"The best." Trisha laughed. "It's one of the most amazing books I've read by far."

"Agreed." Rory nodded. "It's very opinionated. I just love how it's written. It really is one of my favorite books. I'd say top ten. And not just because I know the writer too."

Trisha's interest perked. _She knows Jess. _"You know who the author is?"

"Oh yeah." Rory blushed, at the memories she'd had with Jess. "We go way back."

_Wow! Must be a long time friend. How come Jess has never mentioned her. _It saddened her that Jess has never mentioned this, Rory, to her before. _Stop it! It's not like he's your boyfriend! _She thought sadly. _And besides, he's probably forgotten about her._

"Really?" Trisha said, trying to keep her eagerness at a low, "How so?"

"Well," Rory started slowly, "He's my ex-boyfriend." she smiled lamely.

Trisha's smile faded, and her heart seemed to have dropped. "Your…boy…boyfriend?" she stuttered.

"Ex." she corrected. "Yeah. We dated for like, a year." she laughed nervously. "He lived in my town, with his uncle." _who's suppose to be my father by now_. "And, we're really great friends with his uncle." _like family. _"And, well, we went out. But then we broke up before we graduated high school." then correcting herself. "Well I graduated. He left off to California before graduation."

Trisha couldn't believe what she's hearing. _This is Rory Gilmore! Jess's greatest love. _She remembered Jess telling her about this amazing girl that he use to date. _Smart, funny, coffee addict. _She remembered being jealous, and a bit uncomfortable whenever she came up. _She's probably the one who got Jess to watch Coyote Ugly. _

"Oh." was all Trish could get out.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked, noticing the paleness that came across her face.

"Yeah." she said, giving her a smile. "I'm fine. I'm fine. So um…" she cleared her throat, "Rory, was it?" Rory nodded. "So, where are you staying?"

"Here. At the palace." she giggled at how royalty that sounded. _If only Emily could hear me now._

"Oh?" _well it's big place, maybe they wont even see each other._

"Yeah. At the tower."

_Uh-oh. _"The tower?" she nodded. "Um…what room number?" she asked tentatively.

"Suite 5." Rory said simply.

Now Trisha felt as if her heart had really dropped all the way down to China. "Suite 5?" her voice squeaked.

"Mh-hm. Though I kind of feel guilty. My grandparents were the one who booked the room for my mom and I to stay over the weekend. And they insisted on booking us a suite. I mean, we would have been fine at a regular room, but my grandmother is very stubborn."

Trisha smiled weakly. "Oh." an alarm went off in Trisha's head. _She's the one that bumped me out of my room. She's the reason why I am now stuck with Cooper. Well, not really her, her grandmother was the reason, but still._

"Yeah. It's kind of a hard time we're having." Rory went on sadly. "For my mom and I. Actually, this whole trip is for my mom. It's my gift to her. A stress free weekend."

"That's nice." _Jess mentioned something about her being freakishly close with her mother. Kind of like best friends. _Must be nice to have something like that. Remembering her horrible past with her mother.

"How bout you?" Rory asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Where you staying."

"Um, here also." she said.

"Really, where?"

"Um…the tower also." she said as vaguely as possible. She didn't know why, but she wanted this girl to be far away from Jess as possible. Though it's a bit impossible, their rooms are across each other.

"Really? What room?"

"Um." she hesitated for a bit. "Suite 6."

"Cool. That's practically across from mine."

"Yeah. How bout that?" she said, merely laughing.

Rory laughed along too. Then noticing the time, "You know what, I have to go. My mom's probably waiting for me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I hope to see you around."

"Same here."_ not likely._

"Well, gotta go. Bye." Rory waved then left.

When Rory was out of sight, Trisha sighed heavily. _She's perfect. No wonder Jess loved her. She's got wit. She's got the beauty. She's got the intelligence. And she loves her mother very much. Why wouldn't he love her._ Trisha sighed again, sadly. She could never compete with her.

Just as she returned the book back on the shelf, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at the sight of Jess.

"Hey. You came." she said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Yeah. Wanted to check this place out." he shrugged.

"Isn't it great?"

"Definitely." he agreed. "So, how you like it?" he nodded towards the book, which was his book.

"I don't know. The author seemed like a bore to me." she teased. "Maybe I'll pass."

Jess chuckled. "Come, you eat yet?"

"Not yet. You?"

He shrugged. "Thought I'd eat with you."

Trisha perked at the prospect of that. "Really? With me?"

"Yeah. Want to?"

"Sure." she said quickly. Then Jess wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two walked out of the book store.

* * *

"Where's your uncle?" Trish asked, they were seated at one of the buffet restaurants in the hotel. Their table had a perfect view of the swimming pool outside. 

"He's in his room. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Ok, I just, don't want him to be bored or anything."

Jess smiled. "he's fine."

Trisha nodded. She took a bite out of her pancakes, then proceeded to ask, "Hey…?"

Jess looked up from his plate.

"You mentioned before about your ex-girlfriend…"

"Yeah…?"

"Well…I just want to know more about her."

"Why?"

"Nothing really. I just…I don't know. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I know it's a bit personal thing for me to ask. So…you know what, just forget I even asked you." she stopped talking, didn't look at him and went back to her food.

Jess was silent, taking small glances at Trisha once in a while. "Well you know her name's Rory." he started. Trisha looked up a bit surprised. "She's just…an amazing girl. She lived in the small town where my uncle lives. And when I say small, I mean really small. Anyways, my uncle and her mother are great friends, and that's how we met. She's great. Amazing. Smart, funny. Everything you could ask for."

Trish nodded, every word that leaves his mouth was like a stab in her heart.

"Anyways…its my own fault that it didn't work out. I wasn't really open to her. I didn't tell her things. And I just ran away."

"Didn't tell her things? Like what kind of things?"

Realizing what that may have sounded like to Trish, he corrected, "I didn't cheat on her. If that's what you're trying to say. It was just some problems. I wasn't graduating, and then my dad came and I didn't tell her. So I left. And, that's that. If I had told her, who knows, we may still be together by now."

"Oh." there was a moment of silence with the two. Trisha figured it was time to changed the subject. "So…you're uncle's doing fine?"

"He's doing really great." _even if his mind is till on Lorelai._ "I think this trip is doing him good."

"Why did he come along with us anyway?" Trisha asked. "Did something?"

"You could say that." he said a bit hesitant. "He and his fiancé…broke up."

Suddenly, Trisha felt bad for being so persistent. "Oh."

"Yeah. And they were pretty serious too."

"Well they must have been if they were engaged."

"No, that's not what I meant." he said. "I mean yeah, of course they were engaged. He loves her very much. But…you see…the woman he was engaged to was…Rory's mother."

Trisha's brows wrinkled. "Your ex-girlfriends mother? You mean your uncle was engaged with your ex-girlfriends mother?"

"Yeah." he said as if it were nothing. "Trust me it was a long time in coming. They were friends for how long now? And, immediately, the first time I saw the two of them I knew that there must be something going on between them. But no. they kept denying that they like each other. And then, finally they got together, got engaged, and then, all of a sudden, they broke up."

"That's horrible. What happened? If they loved each other so much why did they break up?"

"Well…" again he was a bit hesitant. But he knew he could trust Trish. She'd never betray him. "Rory's dad came back and tried to get back together with Lorelai, Rory's mother. And I guess something happened, then they broke it off. My uncle's now moping, so is Lorelai I'm assuming."

Trisha remained silent, taking it all in. "That's just terrible."

"Yeah. Rory was upset about it." he went on. "She called me and cried to me and told me how much she hated her dad. She really loves Luke. And I don't blame her, he's been there for her since they've met him. While her father was no where to be found. And now, all of a sudden he's back, just as Lorelai and my uncle are about to get married, he ruins everything, again, and now Rory's grieving for the both of them. When she told me what happened, I thought it might be best for my uncle to get away from the small town and their gossip, so I invited him over. And Rory thought it was a good idea for her and her mom to get away from the town as well, so they're also taking a vacation."

That piece of information intrigued her. "Um…just out of curiosity, where did Rory say they were gonna go?"

"Well…they said they're going here in Vegas also. I didn't know that we'd be coming here, so I didn't get the chance to tell her we'd be here. But…Vegas is a big place. What's the possibility that we're gonna run into each other?" he laughed off at the thought.

Trisha laughed with him, thinking the possibilities are endless.

* * *

"The book store was huge!" Rory exclaimed. "I couldn't even believe the selections they have. The shelves were from floor to the ceiling!" 

"Wow, must be have been great." Lorelai said halfheartedly.

"It was." Rory said. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed her mother going through her suitcase. "You know, if I died and went to heaven, that would be what heaven looked like. What are you looking for?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just looking for my bathing suit."

"Shouldn't it be on the pocket?" Rory asked, looking through the suitcase with her.

In honest, Lorelai hadn't been paying attention much. She was just going through miscellaneous pockets in her suitcase without giving it much thought. She may have come across the material, but didn't pay attention much. You can just guess again where her mind was.

"Here it is." Rory said, pulling out two different bikini suits. "I brought the black one and the white one cause you said that those two were your favorite since it showed off your body more."

"Uh-huh." Lorelai mumbled and gave her daughter a small smile.

"Ok, I'm gonna go freshen up some more in the bathroom ok?"

Lorelai nodded and let her daughter go. Once her daughter was gone, she sighed and looked at the bathing suits spread in front of her. She remembers these well. The black one she had worn the first time she and Luke went swimming in the lake in town. She remembered the intense gaze he had on her, the way he stared at her, how he could never looked away. that's why she declared this her favorite bathing suite. Then she bought the white one when she found out Luke was taking her to his cabin, and mentioning a lake where he went for swimming or fishing. Again, the reason why she loved this bathing suit. She sighed again with the memories engraved in her head.

"Oh, and I also met someone." Rory's voice, brought Lorelai back from her thoughts. "And before you start teasing, no it wasn't a guy. There was this girl, and she's so cool." she walked back out to her mother. "I was looking at Jess's book and she was looking at the book too. And she also told me that she's read it like a thousand times and that she's a big fan. Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, that is cool." Lorelai said, trying to bring up her enthusiasm, but failed.

Fortunately, Rory hadn't noticed. "Anyways, she's also staying here. Across from us."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Rory said excitedly. "She's very cool too."

"Because she likes Jess's book?"

Rory paused for a moment. "Yeah."

Lorelai chuckled. "I gotta tell ya, Jess really did come on his way. He really excelled at something. And its all thanks to you and…Luke." Lorelai's smile became sad. As did Rory's.

"Hey now, no doing that remember?" Rory scolded, event though she was thinking the same thing. "This is suppose to be a fun weekend. No thinking about the sad. Think about the happy."

"You're right." she said, trying to bring herself back from the crying. "Happy. Think happy."

"Yes. Exactly. Happy thoughts. Like puppies and rainbows and…leprechauns."

Lorelai looked at Rory questioningly. "Leprechauns?"

"Leprechauns are funny. And funny makes you happy. Adn that's what we're trying to achieve." Rory defended. "Hey…I'm under pressure here."

"Ok. Whatever." Lorelai laughed. "So…leprechauns." still laughing at the thought. "Wow, that does make me happy. Oh, you know what? Maybe you could invite that girl you met at the book store with us. Get to know her a little bit more?"

"Yeah. That's a great idea. I can go invite Trish."

"Trish? That's her name?"

"Yeah. I'll be back." Rory excitedly walked towards the door. She walked out of the room, just as she closed the door to her suite, she heard another one close behind her. She turned around and stood frozen.

"Jess?"

"Rory?"

* * *

**A/N: yes, yes, I'm getting repetitive. But its real this time. See, they saw each other, they even said each other's name.**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, I would love to hear what you think of this story so far. Good, bad and in between. and any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS you would like for this story, or any of my other stories, please do tell. **

♠**bokayjunkie♣**


	8. It All Comes Pouring Out

**Title****: The Perfect Drunken Mistake**

**Summary****: PostPartings. Consider 'The Long Morrow' never happened. Luke and Lorelai have broken up. Yes, she slept with Christopher and everybody knows. They're both hurting. Then, somehow, they ended up, in the last place they'd ever expected, then made the perfect drunken mistake. Javajunkie and possible Literati…I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer****: Eh...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: It All Comes Pouring Out**

"Jess?"

"Rory?"

Rory opened the door again and peaked inside and saw her mother engrossed on something else. She shut the door and went over to Jess.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, toning her voice down a bit so no one could hear her. "I thought you were going to Atlantic City?"

"My co-worker told me the wrong city, and we came here instead. What are you doing here? I thought you said you were staying at Excalibur."

"Well my grandma insisted on placing us here instead." she explained. "Is Luke with you?"

"Yeah. And I'm guessing Lorelai's with you too?"

"Oh my god, oh my god." Rory chanted. She buried her face in her hands and started pacing back and forth.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What are we gonna do Jess?" Rory hissed. "They can't see each other. This was suppose to be a stress free weekend. Relaxation. No interruptions. No thinking, just relaxing."

"I know. I know." he said, trying to calm her down. "Listen, we can avoid all this. We'll just make sure they don't run into each other. We can do that, right?"

Rory breathed heavily, but nodded. "Yeah. We can do that. We can make this work."

"Ok, good." just as Jess thought that everything was resolved, he heard the door behind him open and close.

"Hey Jess, I'm gonna go to the gym for a while." came Luke's voice. He turned and saw Jess with Rory. "Rory?"

"Hi…Luke." Rory waved a bit timid.

For a moment, Luke was silent. He was trying to reel in the fact that Rory was standing in front of him. "Wha-wha-" before he could say anything, the door to suite 5 opened and Lorelai walked out carrying two bikini set.

"Hey, are you gonna use the pink one? Cause personally I-" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw Luke standing in front of her with the same surprised expression she is now wearing. "Luke?"

Luke stood there for a while, taking in her presence. He hadn't seen her since the day she had told him that she'd slept with Christopher. Which was the day after she gave him her ultimatum. She was still as gorgeous as ever. Even with the visible tear strained cheek she's still gorgeous. He thought it should be a crime, to stay looking that amazing, but he was thanking god that she still is.

Though the sight of her right now, brought back all the painful things he felt when she had told her what had happened with Christopher. The stab in his heart, the betrayal. He couldn't stand to see her again. But even though she had hurt him so much, he still loves her. And he knew that he'd take her back if she'd take him back. He figured he probably should leave now before he does anything rash.

Lorelai stood there, her face turning hurt and pained as she watched him leave.

"I'm gonna go…" Jess gestured towards Luke's direction and left off as well.

Lorelai hadn't even noticed that Jess was there. All her attention was brought only on Luke. The look on his face right now, and the look on his face when she had told him about Christopher came running back to her which made her pained even more. She took in a shaky deep breath and walked back inside the suite.

"Mom." Rory said, her voice shaky from the tears she's trying to hold back. She followed her mother inside their suite. She spotted her mom laying in their bed, crying. "Mom I'm sorry." Rory immediately apologized, climbing in the bed next to her mother. "I didn't know they'd be here. I'm so sorry."

"It hurts to see him again." she whispered in a raspy voice.

"I know mom. I know and I'm sorry." Rory said. "Jess told me he was going to Atlantic City and wanted to take Luke with him after finding out what happened, and I thought it was a good idea to take a vacation as well. And I decided on Vegas cause that way there's less possibility of us running in with them. But Jess told me just now they were really going to Vegas and not Atlantic City." Lorelai stayed quiet, just crying. "Mom you have to believe me. I didn't want this to happen. We were gonna do everything we could just so you two wont bump into each other. I guess it kinda backfired."

Lorelai was quiet for a while, still crying. Then she spoke, "How did Jess find out? How did you know Jess was going to Atlantic City?"

Rory was surprised for a moment of her sudden question. "Um…I called him."

Lorelai was still. Then she turned her body around so she could face her daughter. "You called him? Why?"

"I don't know." Rory shrugged. "I was just calling and told him…about you and Luke and…" she looked at her mother and sighed. "I wanted to vent."

"Vent about what?"

"Well this affects me too you know." Rory sighed. "What dad did…It was unforgivable. And I couldn't…I just needed someone to talk to."

"Oh hun." Lorelai sat up on the bed and caressed the back of her daughter's head. "Why didn't you talk to me? You could have you know."

"I know. But…you were really upset. And I didn't want to upset you even more. I was really looking forward to you and Luke getting married and then…_he_ ruined it. I just needed to rant and, Lane was on her honeymoon, Paris was off somewhere, and Logan's in London, I just thought up of Jess." she looked back at her mother, she wiped a tear away from her eye. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's not your fault." she hugged her daughter and rubbed her back soothingly.

Rory pulled back. "Out of all the things I'd expected to happen, this was not one of them." she joked.

Lorelai chuckled a bit. Then laid back down.

"Hey, what are you doing? We were gonna go to the pool."

"I don't feel like going swimming right now."

"Well then we wont go swimming. We'll just sit and get a tan. Come on." she tried pulling her mother up from her laying position, but Lorelai resisted.

"Rory." she groaned. "I really don't feel like going out right now."

"No. oh no. no. you are not doing this!" Rory exclaimed, standing up on the bed.

"Rory, what are you talking about?"

Rory walked towards the top of the bed, and sat down next to her mother's head. "You are thinking sad thoughts again. Come one. Think happy things."

"Rory!"

"Come on!" when she saw that Lorelai wouldn't budge, she sighed and stood up again. "Alright, I didn't want to resort to this." she pulled on one of her mother's arm and began to sang, "Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens."

"What are you doing?" Lorelai had a smile, amused at her daughter right now.

Rory ignored her mother's question and kept on singing, and really off key. "Cups of hot coffee and warm woolen mittens." she started dancing on the bed, tugging on her mother's arms along. "Brown paper packaging, tied up with strings. Come on mom!" she bounced off the bed and pulled her mother's arm along. "These are a few of my favorite things. When the dog bites. Sing along with me!" she started dancing, and Lorelai had to laugh at the sight of her daughter. "When the bee stings. When I'm feeling sad. Mom!" Lorelai laughed and stood up as well and sang along with her daughter halfheartedly. "I simply remember my favorite things. And then I don't feel…so bad!"

Lorelai and Rory started laughing and dancing miscellaneously. After a while, the two crashed on the sofa with huge smiled on their faces, breathing heavily from all the dancing.

"You did good Maria." Rory joked. Lorelai couldn't help but laugh.

"As did you Leisl."

"What would we do without Julie Andrews?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter. "Live in all our misery?"

Rory just giggled.

"Thanks hun." Lorelai said seriously.

"For what?"

"For this. For everything. Thanks. I know how hard you're trying and I'm sorry for being stubborn."

"Mom, you don't have to apologize. I completely understand."

"I know…but still." Lorelai said. "I know I'm not the funnest person to be with. But thanks."

"I love you mom, remember that."

"Love you too babe."

* * *

"Luke." Jess called to his uncle, trying to catch up with him before he could get in the elevator. "Luke wait up." 

Luke sighed when Jess had stood next to him.

"Sorry about that." he said, trying to catch his breath. "Look, I didn't know that they'd be here."

"I don't wanna hear about it."

"Rory called me. She was crying about you guys."

"I don't wanna hear about it."

"I told her I was gonna go to Atlantic City, and I'd thought of bringing you along. And she thought it was a good idea to take Lorelai out of Stars Hollow too."

"I don't want to hear about it."

"I didn't get a chance to call her, and I didn't expect we'd run into them."

"Jess." he growled. "I don't want to hear about it." then the elevator doors open and he stepped in. "I'll be at the gym." he said, then the doors closed.

Jess sighed and walked back to his suit. When he arrived in front of his door, the door next to him opened and Trish came out.

"Hey." she said to him. "You're not ready yet? We're suppose to leave in three minutes."

"I jsut have a few things to get." he sighed.

Trish became concerned at his tone. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I-" he was interrupted by the door to suite five, opening.

"Hey." Rory said when she saw Jess. Then she looked over to the girl standing next to him and did a double take. "Trish?"

"Hey Rory."

Jess looked back and forth between the two. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, we met at the bookstore earlier." Rory answered. "You two know each other too?"

"Trish's my friend."

"Oh."

"She actually works with me at the bookstore."

"Oh." Rory nodded, still a bit confused.

"Ok I'm ready." Lorelai said, coming out of the suite. She stopped when she spotted Jess and a girl who stood in front of them. "Jess." she said to him.

"Hey." he said, giving her a small nod.

"Um, mom," Rory said. "This is Trish. The one I met at the bookstore."

"Oh hi." Lorelai said, extending her arm out to her.

"Trish this is my mother, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Hi." she said shyly, shaking her hand.

"Trish, as it happens, is also a friend of Jess."

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, she works with me at the store actually." Jess shrugged. Trish stood, a feeling a bit shy and guilty.

"So," Lorelai said, clearing her throat, trying to clear the silence that fell upon them. "Jess, Rory told me you're here cause of some meeting with a major publishing company." Jess just shrugged shyly. "Congratulations. I know we've had our differences in the past, but, I'm glad that everything turned out ok for you. Heck you've got a very successful book out there."

"Thanks." he blushed slightly. "Well I better get ready. We're gonna have a meeting soon so…"

"Oh yeah. Go ahead."

Jess nodded, then turned to Trish. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok." Trish said, then Jess returned inside his room.

"So, I'm gonna head on over to the pool." Lorelai said to her daughter.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll save us a spot." Lorelai kissed her daughter on the cheek and waved to Trish then headed towards the elevators.

"So…" Rory began after a moment. "You know Jess."

"Yeah." Trish said, looking down at her shoes, feeling even more guilty.

"I told you I knew him, yet you didn't tell me _you_ knew him."

"I'm sorry I didn't." she said quietly.

"Why didn't you?"

"Cause…when I found out you were Rory Gilmore, his ex girlfriend, and his uncles ex girlfriend's daughter, I kind of figured it was best if you didn't know they were here also. I was just looking out for them." ok, that may have been a lie. But she was glad she didn't tell her about Jess, because as it so happens, Rory's mother was Luke's ex fiancé.

"Well you could have told me so we could avoid them too." Rory spat back.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." she said apologetically.

"It's ok." Rory said quietly. "Mom and Luke saw each other already, so the avoiding thing is kind of pointless."

"Again, I'm still sorry."

Rory didn't say anything back. The door opened from Jess's room and out he came, dressed in his best clothes. "Hey, let's go." he said to Trish.

"I'm gonna go get our stuff." she said, walking back in her room.

"Rory." Jess said.

"Jess. Nice seeing you again."

"You too." Rory gave Jess a small hug which he returned, then she went back in her room just as Trish came out of hers with a book bag in hand.

"So you know Rory?" Jess asked as they walked down the hall.

"We met at the book store." she said with a sigh, knowing she's gonna have the same conversation with him like she did with Rory.

* * *

As Lorelai walked towards the pool, she saw a little boutique and thought to go inside. When she entered, she was immediately engrossed by the cute purses that was made out of a funky license plate. As she roamed around the store, she accidentally bumped into someone. 

"Oh sorry." then she froze when she saw who she had bumped into. "Luke." Luke didn't respond, he just looked down at the piece of clothing he had pulled out from the back. "Nice. Brings out your complexion." she said, noticing the purple sweater he was carrying.

"It's for April." he said gruffly, still not looking at her.

"Oh. Well it brings out her complexion too." she tried to joke, but saw thathe wasn't amused.

"I have to go." he tried to walk pass her, but she had stopped him.

"Luke please. Let's talk."

"Lorelai-"

"No Luke. Jess had nothing to do with this, so did Rory. We didn't know that we'd be in the same hotel." Luke sighed knowing she wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I'm sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't know why it happened. It just did and I just wish I could turn back time so I wouldn't have done what I did. I love you. You have to believe me."

Luke let out another long sigh. Then looked at Lorelai straight in the eye. She could see all the pain and hurt she gave him and she hated herself even more. "I have to go." he said more firmly, then walked his way pass her without having any objections.

Lorelai stood there, feeling her heart shatter all over again. The tears threatened to escape again. It's funny, she had been crying for the past week and yet her eyes can still shed tears like a hose. She had pleaded Luke to listen to her, to forgive her even if what she did was unforgivable. And yet he still wouldn't listen. She knew that what she did was wrong, it was ok if he never wanted to be with her again, or even see her again. But all she ask was for him to listen to her. To hear where she's coming from. To understand her.

She doesn't have an actual explanation for why she went to Christopher and why she slept with him. She didn't even remember anything that happened that night. All she remembered was the dreadful ultimatum and then going to Christopher because she needed a friend. Then the next thing she knew, she woke up in his bed, naked, with his arms around her.

Lorelai was still standing there, lost in her thoughts, when she heard Luke leave the store. Then she followed him quickly.

"Luke I really need to talk to you." she said when she caught up with him. She had forgotten he was a track star way back then, even though he is just walking, he was walking pretty fast. Lorelai was practically jogging. "Luke please stop."

"I have nothing to say to you." he said, his voice still rough and edgy and full of hurt.

It made her want to cry just hearing him in emotional pain. "Well I have something to say to you." she grabbed his arm in attempt to stop him, which she was successful. "Just listen to me."

"Lorelai, please, you're causing a scene." he said, his tone still the same.

"Then talk to me."

"I don't want to talk in front of people." he said, trying to retrieve his arm back. But Lorelai's grip was very firm, and she wouldn't let go. She then pulled him towards a corner, into the restrooms. She led him into the family restroom and locked the door. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted privacy, we got privacy." she said.

"I don't believe this." he made a beeline to the door, but Lorelai blocked it. "Can I go please."

"Not until you listen to me." she said firmly.

Luke sighed. "Fine. Talk." he stood in front of her with arms crossed.

"You promised me Luke."

"Promised you what?"

"You promised me you would never leave me. You promised me you were all in. You promised me you would marry me. And you broke it."

"Well I didn't think you'd sleep with your ex but you did." he spat back.

"Well I didn't think you'd keep me from your daughter but you did!" she yelled back.

"I never kept you away from April."

Lorelai scoffed. "Please. I never got a chance to meet her. I feel like everyone in town knows her except for me. Your fiancé."

"That's not true."

"Oh yea? Babette and Patty got a chance to know her, Lane's playing board games with her, even my daughter met her."

"We ran into her at the bookstore."

"But she got a chance to know her."

"You got a chance to know her too."

"Yeah, at her birthday party, which only happened cause you needed help. And after everybody has already met her. And then all of a sudden Anna told said I couldn't hang out with her and you suddenly agree."

"I didn't agree."

"Well you didn't disagree. You pulled back from me. You became distant. It was as if I didn't have a fiancé at all. How can we have a marriage if you kept pulling back?"

"Well we don't have a marriage did we?"

They suddenly turned quiet. Luke could hear Lorelai trying to hold back her tears, which broke his heart even more than the fact that she slept with Christopher.

"Did you even want to marry me in the first place?" she asked quietly, her voice shaking.

"That's a stupid question." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I've always wanted to marry you Lorelai. More than you ever knew."

Lorelai shut her eyes tightly, willing the tears to stay. She then inhaled deeply. "Then why did you say never? I asked you now or never. And you said never. Why?"

"I never said never." he said softly. "You gave me an ultimatum. That wasn't how I wanted our marriage to start. I wanted you to have a real wedding, with our friends and family, with our daughter's there."

"We talked about eloping." she pointed.

"When we talked about that I figured Rory and April would be there also."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"You didn't give me much room to say it. You walked away before I could."

"You could have followed me."

"I wanted to give you time to cool off." he whispered. Then harshly said. "But it looked like you didn't need me at all." he walked towards the door, Lorelai stepped aside slightly and Luke unlocked it then walked out of the bathroom, leaving Lorelai finally shedding her tears.

* * *

**A/N: I know you hate me for the long delay. And I am terribly sorry for that. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, I would love to hear what you think of this story so far. Good, bad and in between. and any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS you would like for this story, or any of my other stories, please do tell. **

♠**bokayjunkie♣**


	9. Those Damn Tequila's

**Title****: The Perfect Drunken Mistake**

**Summary****: PostPartings. Consider 'The Long Morrow' never happened. Luke and Lorelai have broken up. Yes, she slept with Christopher and everybody knows. They're both hurting. Then, somehow, they ended up, in the last place they'd ever expected, then made the perfect drunken mistake. Javajunkie and possible Literati…I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer****: Eh...**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Those Damn Tequila's**

"How's your Pina Colada?" Rory asked her mother as they sat in one of the chairs in the bungalow by the pool. They had originally planned don getting a tan, but Lorelai's had a headache due to the sun.

Lorelai just shrugged in response. She was completely drained from crying in the restroom. "Hey, how's Trish and Jess?"

"I don't know. They went to some meeting."

"Ah. Small world huh?"

"Yeah I guess. She didn't tell me about Jess staying here cause she didn't want to cause any trouble."

"That's nice of her." she mumbled, taking another sip of her drink.

"Are you ok?" Rory had noticed her mother's deflation when they met up at the bungalow. She could literally see the life was gone from her. Like she has no emotions, no feelings. She had been worried about her. But Lorelai didn't say anything so she thought to keep quiet for now.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine."

"Mom, what's going on?"

Lorelai sighed knowing she would give in to her, as always. She sat up straight from her chair and looked at her daughter. "I talked to Luke." she said quietly.

"You did?" she immediately perked up. "What did you say? What did he say?"

"We yelled at each other."

"Oh, mom." her shoulder's slumped, she hoped they had talked things out and came to a reconciliation.

"It was good to get things out you know. To tell him how I've been feeling."

"I bet it was."

"But it still wasn't enough for him to forgive me."

"What did he say?"

"Not much. But I hurt him really bad. I don't think he's ever going to forgive me."

"Yes he will. He loves you too much."

"He said he wanted to marry me. But I blew it." Lorelai said quietly, beginning to slouch on her chair. Rory stood up from her seat and sat next to her mother and hugged her comfortingly.

* * *

That evening, the girls had decided to go back to Crack-Head for dinner. They didn't feel like going to a fancy place, specially Lorelai. They had arrived early and found a seat just near the bar. They were having a good time until they saw someone who entered. 

"Hey." Jess said, surprised to see them as well.

"Hey Jess." Rory said quietly. Lorelai just gave him a small smile, not really feeling like talking.

"Jess man, come on." beckoned Cooper, patting his shoulder. "Trish and your uncle already got us some seats. Your uncle's still the babe magnet man."

With that statement, Lorelai choked on her drink. Rory immediately rubbed her mother's back.

"Whoa, who are the babes?" Cooper asked, eyeing Lorelai and Rory. Jess harshly nudged Cooper on the ribcage. "Ow man!" he grunted.

"Rory, Lorelai, this is Cooper, one of my co-workers." Jess introduced. "Cooper, this is Rory and her mother Lorelai, they're friends of mine from Stars Hollow."

"Mother?" Cooper choked. "Dude, you totally don't look like a mother."

"Thank you, Cooper." Lorelai said with a fake smile.

"Cooper, shut up." Jess scolded. "Why don't you go back to your seat."

"Fine. Bye." he waved goodbye to the girls then walked over to the other side of the room.

"Sorry about him." Jess said.

"It's ok."

"Well I better go." he waved goodbye to them as well and headed to his table.

Lorelai watched him as he sat down at the table where Trish, Cooper and Luke sat. her heart sank when she saw Luke talking to another woman, who looked like she was in her early thirties, and clearly flirting with him. She quickly looked away, trying to look as if she wasn't affected by this at all.

"Mom, are you ok?" Rory asked in concern. She had seen Luke with the woman also, and immediately looked at her mom in time for her to see her mother looking away from them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said trying to be nonchalant. She had glanced back at Luke's table and saw that the woman now had her hand on his arm and she felt the green eyed monster take over her. She immediate drowned her martini and stood up. "I'm gonna get another drink."

"Ok?" Rory said, still unsure whether or not to leave her mother alone. But she let her go anyways.

Lorelai walked towards the bar and sat down on a stool. She sighed in a huff and took another glance back at Luke, the woman was still there. Sitting at the bar, looking back at Luke brought a déjà vu feeling in her. It was as if she had done this already. She didn't know when. It wasn't until she had started fidgeting her ring finger that she realized Luke was the guy she had seen the night before that the girls were ogling allover. That thought made her even more jealous. She immediate looked away and saw that someone was standing in front of her.

"Hey, long time no see." he smiled.

"Oh hey." she smiled back politely at the same bartender from last night. She didn't want to seem rude by not greeting him back.

"Lorelai right?" he smiled flirtatiously.

"Mh-hm." she nodded.

"Well what can I get you?"

Lorelai glanced back at Luke, and, surprise, surprise, the woman was still there. She then turned back to Mike, "Can I get a shot."

"Sure." he filled up a shot glass with some tequila and handed it to Lorelai.

* * *

"I'll see you later, bye." the woman waved flirtatiously at him as she walked away. 

Luke released a heavy sigh. He had been trying to get rid of her ever since she arrived. But, apparently, the woman wouldn't take a hint.

"You still on fire dude!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Shut up Cooper." the whole table said in unison.

"Ok, no need to yell." he scoffed, taking another drink.

"You ok?" Jess asked his uncle.

Luke grunted in response, taking a drink from his beer. As he drank, he noticed Lorelai sitting at the bar, drinking as well, and, what seems like flirting with the bartender. _She sure moves on quickly. Should have known._ He thought bitterly.

* * *

Later on that evening, Lorelai was still at the bar, drowning on more tequila. Luke was still seated at his table as well, drowning more beers than intended. Cooper had went along to the dance floor. Trish had left earlier, claimed she wasn't feeling too well, and Jess and Rory were engrossed in another conversation about books. 

"So are you gonna write another one?" Rory asked Jess.

"I don't know." he shrugged.

"You have to. You're a great writer."

"Why don't you write a book?"

"Me?"

He nodded.

"I can't write a book."

"Why not? I wrote one. Not a very good one. But I did."

"It was a good book. And it deserves a sequel. Or at least another one written by the author."

"Eh." he shrugged. "So what's the deal with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where's Logan?"

"Oh." she looked down uncomfortably. "He's in London. His father sent him there to work for his company."

"Bummer." he mumbled. Rory merely shrugged. A silence fell upon them, which Jess hated, so he broke it. "I think you should write a book."

Rory just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Luke had been watching Lorelai ever since he saw her. She was still at the bar, occasionally smiling at the bartender. After drowning his fifth beer, he had had enough and slammed the bottle on the table and stood up, then walked over to the bar. She was taking another shot when she saw him sitting next to her. Mike had been called over to another customer. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the babe magnet." Lorelai teased, obviously a bit tipsy.

"Jeez. Cooper calls me that." he grumbled.

"I know." she smiled devilishly, pouring herself another shot.

"Looks like you're not doing bad yourself either." he spat back. "You got the bartender right here giving you drinks. Good choice by the way."

"Please." she scoffed. "He's can't even take a hint. And so full of him self."

"Well, it still didn't stop you." he muttered.

Lorelai looked at him as if appalled. Sure she was slightly drunk, but she's still hurt knowing she hated her.

"Want a shot?" she asked, already pouring him one on an empty shot glass that was on the counter.

"Sure." he said.

Lorelai handed him the glass. And the two drank at the same time. Lorelai smiled again and poured them another round.

* * *

**Later in the Night**

Rory and Jess had been so engrossed in their conversation, they had forgotten about their respective adult companions.

"Hey where's my mom?" Rory asked, looking around the club.

"And where's my uncle?" Jess asked, looking around as well.

Rory looked at the table where Jess and the rest were sitting at, but it was empty, then she looked at her table, it was empty also. She hadn't seen her mom since she had left for the bar. Then she looked at the bar and gasped. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Jess asked. Then followed her eyes and landed on the bar. "Oh my god!" they immediately dashed to the bar.

* * *

The first thing Lorelai noticed when she woke up was the pounding in her head. She groaned out loud once she tried to lift her head up. The pounding got worse. She tried to move, but felt something stopping her. Not the pounding, but an arm. A well built arm. She felt the arm, and thought, she recognized those arms. The arms that was built for a Roman God. The arms that always wrapped around her and she'd feel immediately safe, like she did now. 

She turned her head to her side only to be faced with Luke's beautiful, slumbering face. She always loved looking at him while he sleeps, he looks peaceful, calm, relaxed. He's rarely ever that when he's awake. Specially when he's dealing with Kirk, and sometimes herself.

He's smiling. She noticed. She hoped he was dreaming of her. Whenever she looks at him while he sleeps, he's always smiling. And she always liked to think it was because of her. She liked that/ he never smiles. The only times she'd seen him smile was when he's around her, or Rory and sometimes Liz. But mostly her and Rory.

She looked at their position. Laying on the big queen sized bed, sheets tangled around their body. Lorelai laid on her back, while Luke lay on his front, his arm placed securely around Lorelai's waist. It's amazing, his arm always ends up around her waist. It's like he subconsciously knew that he would always protect her, even in his sleep. Lorelai smiled at that.

Feeling Luke's breath tickling her neck made Lorelai so relaxed, that her eyes drifted shut, a content smile played on her face. A few seconds later, her eyes snapped open. She did a double check, a triple check. every time she came with the same conclusion, they were in bed together, naked. This couldn't be. As amazing as it was that their naked body was snuggled together, it was very wrong. They aren't supposed to be like this. They aren't supposed to be in bed together, NAKED! She isn't supposed to feel satisfied and content snuggled up to a naked Luke. No! they're supposed to be broken up. That broke her heart again.

Lorelai tried to think up of possibilities of how they could have ended up this way. No necessarily mean they had sex. Any other reason than that. They were both obviously very drunk last night. Anything could have happened. But it was useless. Not only was the evidence of what had happened last night was very, very, very clear, but that tingling feeling she always gets after making love to Luke was present. In fact, it was so present that it over powered the pounding in her head. Seriously, she could be singing the Sound of Music by now if it wasn't for her current situation and state of mind.

Every time, after making love with Luke, Lorelai always feel this tingling feeling all over her body. Sand she loves it. She's never felt that before with any other man, it must have been love. And now, that tingling feeling is taking over her body. that must have been some lovemaking they did last night. She's just sorry she couldn't remember much of it, or the fact that she's not supposed to think about those things anymore.

The pounding in her head was back again. Oh no wait, that wasn't just in her head.

"Room service." came a muffled voice.

Luke stirred a bit. He groaned then rolled over to his back, releasing Lorelai from his grasp, still asleep. Lorelai felt a pang of disappointment from the loss, but recovered. She willed herself to get up, once on her feet, she immediately regretted the move. Her head felt like jackhammers had gone loose and her body felt sore. Immediately, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Probably best to wrap herself with the sheets, noticing her body is very much unwrapped. She wrapped the blanket around her, toga style, and tried to be upon her feet again.

This time, more carefully, Lorelai stood up. Her head was still pounding and body still sore. She stated to walk, slowly and limping. God, how wild were we last night? Lorelai must admit, she and Luke have had some…ok maybe a lot of wild passionate sex before, one she remembered was the night from their New York trip for the magazine. But never so wild that she could barely walk. And her body was still sore. There was another knock on the door and another muffled 'Room service'. Lorelai wanted to reply the annoying person, but when she tried to speak her voice croaked. Needless to say she was screaming a lot last night, with pleasure of course. How could she not? Luke's an excellent lover.

What seemed like forever, Lorelai finally reached the door. She opened the door and was greeted with the bellboy, holding on to a cart filled with an entrée.

"Good morning Mrs. Danes."

* * *

♠**bokayjunkie♣**


End file.
